Sympathy for the Devil
by TwistedType
Summary: Caroline wasn't turned into a vampire by Katerina. Unfortunately that did not keep her out of vampire affairs. Klaus has plans for her. Big ones. — Starts 2x22. AU. Caroline x Klaus. Warning: Dark! Klaus. Non-Con. Slight Stefan x Caroline x Klaus.
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Please forgive and grammar/spelling issues because I'm beta-less!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Please allow me to introduce myself _  
_I'm a man of wealth and taste _  
_I've been around for a long, long year _  
_Stole many a mans soul and faith"_

_— Sympathy for the Devil, _The Rolling Stones

—

**Chapter 1**

—

Caroline stood behind the crate trembling, hands shaking and knees knocking. Her mind was spinning, fighting against the compulsion that held her in place. She hated this feeling, the total loss of control at another's hand. She thought she'd escaped this fate when Stefan and Elena gave her the vervain filled locket to protect her from Damon.

She didn't realize how easily it could be removed.

"Come here Sweetheart." Klaus said, his words pulling her from around the container. She tightened her arms around herself as her feet moved of their own will, her eyes growing wide as she caught sight of Stefan. "Don't be afraid."

"Stefan." She whispered, as she walked towards Klaus, her heart continuing to pound in terror and face twisting in utter confusion at the sight of him. Stefan said nothing, watching her with guarded eyes as Klaus pushed back her golden curls, reveling her slender neck. Caroline released a stuttering breath, eyes filling with tears as she anticipated what was next.

"See I want to make sure you honor our deal." Klaus revealed to Stefan, before pulling back Caroline's head. "That you'll be of use to me."

Caroline sobbed as he dug his fangs into her neck, the all too familiar pain shooting through her nerves. She was a toy again — another vampire's victim. The Hybrid moaned at her taste before Klaus pulled away, quickly wrapping his arms around her, and locking her in place. Caroline's eyes flashed between him and Stefan, praying for answers to the game they were playing.

"You see Sweet Caroline here will be joining us. One step out of line Ripper and I'll make sure she pays."

"This wasn't part of out deal." Stefan growled, fist tightening at his sides. The smell of Caroline's sweet blood was already affecting his control.

"No, no it wasn't. You know I never play by the rules Stefan. But I could always end her now, a reminder to your little friends of the power I wield. A reminder to you."

"Please, Stefan." Caroline whimpered, tears streaming down her lovely face. "Please don't let him hurt me."

"Shhh, Darling. Don't cry. I'm sure your friend will make the right decision." Klaus goaded, running his hand over her blond locks. Petting her like a beloved household animal. Caroline continued to cry, begging Stefan with her eyes to save her. To do something — anything — that would keep her from a tragic fate.

"Tick-tock. Tick-tock, Stefan." Klaus taunted, his nose skimming along Caroline's neck, hybrid eyes flashing in hunger.

"Leave her be. We'll go."

"Wonderful. There's just one more thing." Klaus said as he pushed Caroline into Stefan's arms. "Have a taste, Ripper."

Caroline looked up at him, her hands fisted in Stefan's shirt, as conflicting emotions ran over her friends face. She was frightened — terrified — but she knew Stefan was as well. Elena has told her enough to know Stefan wasn't stable, that he had a dark past. A violent past. He couldn't control himself and his instincts. It seemed Klaus wanted to bring out that nature. So as fearful as she was Caroline knew Stefan needed her help.

"Its okay." She murmured trying to sound encouraging as she tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes. "You can do it. I trust you."

"How sweet." Klaus interjected, tone thick with sarcasm.

Stefan growled, his hands tightening around her upper arms. He was losing control, her blood smelled too delicious. Before he could stop himself, his fangs were buried in her neck, giving into his true nature and sucking out her delectable life force.

Caroline couldn't hold back her screams of pain and her knees buckled as he drank from her. She could feel her body slowly shutting down. Her thoughts becoming less clear, and her heart stuttering to pump the disappearing blood. With a final gasp she allowed her self to succumb to the pain, welcoming the numbness that followed as darkness surrounded her.

—

Caroline was confused as she regained consciousness. She felt horrible, her head pounding as if she'd been drinking for a month straight. The steady hum of a car engine sounded like a roar in her ears. She tried to move, but found her body unresponsive, as if it had been zapped of all power. She began to panic, her mind trying to make sense of the way she was feeling, but every memory she tried to recall was blurry, confusing. Nothing seemed to make sense.

Slowly she tried to open her eyes, but it felt as if she were trying to lift hundred pond weights with her eyelids. They refused to budge. She moaned, trying to make some part of her body respond. Anxiety was building up in her chest, causing her little heart to pound like a drum. Her breathing becoming ragged as a feeling of dread washed over her.

_What was wrong with her? _

_Why wasn't her body reacting?_

As if someone could hear her desperate mental pleas, Caroline felt a body shift beside her and, the brush of fingers across her cheek causing her nerve endings to pop in excitement. She whimpered, the only action she seemed to be able to make her body do.

The rough hand pushed back into her curls, before wrapping around her neck and moving her body upward. It was an odd feeling being maneuvered by another with no capabilities of control. She felt like a life-size puppet.

It was horrifying.

Caroline felt herself being propped up against a body. The form was large and warm, causing her to notice how cold she was. Goose-bumps quickly covered her skin in reaction to the contrasting temperatures. The person holding her chuckled at her body's response, it was deep and masculine, but she couldn't recall ever hearing it before. Her mind was still too hazy to make sense of anything and before she could push for focus another sense overtook her. Warm liquid was pressed against her lips. On instinct she licked at the fluid, before opening her mouth for more. It tasted odd, but she couldn't place it. All she could focus on was that it was how it was making her feel.

"That's it Sweetheart. Have at it." A voice purred as she sucked more intently at the liquid. Her tongue lapped eagerly at the source as her body began to strengthen. She tested herself, forcing her eyes open to take in her surroundings. It still didn't make sense. The area was dark and she couldn't make out any discerning features, only the rare glittering light as the vehicle rolled on.

Her eyes drifted down, catching sight of the object she was drinking of. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion before she gasped, pulling back from the arm. A scream caught in her throat, a horrified squeak escaping her lips. Memories from the night before began racing through her mind.

She should be dead.

Caroline tried to jerk away but the arm she was feeding from came to rest at the top of her chest, tightening around her and pulling her closer.

"Stop struggling, Sweetheart. You'll only hurt yourself."

The frightened blond froze, his lingering compulsion directing her actions. She took a steadying breath, trying to tap down on her panic.

"W — why am I? What happened?" She croaked, trying to ignore the linger movements of Klaus's thumb along her collarbone.

"Ripper overindulged a bit."

"S — Stefan?" She gasped, trying to turn her head. "Stefan, where's Stefan?"

"Caroline."

"Stefan." Caroline said again as she turned in the leather seat, Klaus's arm dropping to allow her to move. Stefan sat back against the third seat, body rigid in obvious discomfort. Caroline reached forward wishing to comfort him, but he stared at her hand as if it were a poisonous snake. Hesitantly she brought it back, a heartbroken look upon her face.

"Ignore him, Love. He's just brooding. Stefan's full of self-loathing. Won't embrace his true nature."

"He — You — You, made him. You made him almost kill me!" She snapped, turning on Klaus. "You're the one that did this!"

"Watch your mouth, Sweetheart. Or I'll be forced to put it to better use."

"You're disgusting!"

"And you're glorious."

Caroline scoffed sliding into the far seat away from him. He continued to watch her, chuckling at her petulant attitude — arms crossed and nose upturned in a sneer. Usually this type of attitude would have a person dead within in presence in under a minute. However with her he found it almost charming.

"Where are we going?" She asked a few minutes later, still refusing to look at him, her face turned towards the darkened windows.

"D.C. for the night. Then we'll be heading to South Florida — the Everglades."

"And I'll never. We'll never —" Caroline began, tears already forming again in her aquamarine eyes. The prospect of never returning home was just settling in. The events of the past twenty-four hours just seemed too surreal. As if knowing vampire's existed wasn't enough, now the most powerful one — the Original Hybrid, kidnapped her.

She risked a glance back at Stefan, but he looked much like her. Defeated. They were both pawns in a game they had no choice but to play. The Chess Master a twisted psychopath who cared little for their lives and only for their own gain. Caroline was still confused why she was being dragged along. Certainly he didn't truly need her to keep Stefan in line.

"Why me?" She whispered, tiny tears still streaming down her face. She spared Klaus a glance, wanting to see his face when he answered. Wanting to understand why he was doing this.

"Why not?" He replied, reaching over to toy with her ringlets. Caroline flinched out of his grasp, causing his smile to turn into a sneer. "I'd be nicer to me if I were you, Sweetheart. You're easily replaced."

"Why?" She asked again.

"All in good time, Love. All in good time."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Review!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for everyone that reviewed the last chapter. Glad yall all for Dark Klaus, because that's what you got!**

**Enjoy! **

**—**

**WARNING: NON-Consensual sexual activity takes place in this chapter. You've been warned! **

* * *

—

Chapter 2

—

When they arrived at the hotel, Klaus led Caroline and Stefan up to one of the top floor suites. They were greeted by some of his faithful minions, who quickly cleared out once Klaus gave them their commands.

The suite was typical for a nice hotel, modern and done in dark tones — nothing that particularly stood out with interest. Caroline didn't like the blandness of it. It felt too sterile.

Stefan moved to the bar as Caroline stood uneasily next to Klaus who had an arm wrapped around her back, his fingers woven into the hair at the base of her neck. He seemed to be at total ease, his forefinger taping an imaginary beat against her spine. Her heart involuntarily thumped in time, and her back was board straight, fear coursing through her body as she waited for his next move.

"Come, Love. Lets retire." Klaus purred, he's breath fanning across her ear as he leaned in, nose nudging her hair. Caroline tilted her head away in discomfort, a shiver of disgust running through her bones.

Stefan's head snapped up at the implication of his words.

"Klaus." He growled, staring down the Original Hybrid. Klaus just smirked in his direction as he began moving Caroline to one of the suite bedrooms. Caroline tried dragging her feet, but Klaus pushed her along, adding a sharp warning squeeze to her neck.

When Stefan appeared in front of them Caroline brows furrowed. She was torn between being thankful that he might save her and fearful of how Klaus might react. She knew the Hybrid wasn't going to let Stefan interrupt his plans. It was foolish of Stefan to even think he had a chance.

"Come now, Stefan. You don't want to start this game." Klaus said with a chuckle. Stefan however did listen, instead grabbing the Hybrid and slamming him into the nearest wall. Klaus's laughs only intensified.

"You really think you can stop me, Stefan? Caroline, Sweetheart, go pick up the letter opener on the desk."

Caroline's eyes widened and her feet began to move against her will, internally she struggled, a hopeless battle. She shuffled across the floor, her eyes flickering between the fighting duo and the knife. Her hands shook as she reached for the weapon, her fingers wrapping around the cool metal. Dread gripped her as Klaus's eyes lit up in glee.

"Good girl, now I want you to count to ten. If your friend Stefan here hasn't released me by that point I want you to stab yourself with it — repeatedly."

"Stefan..." Caroline whimpered, voice cracking as she maneuvered the knife to point at her stomach. Her hands continued to tremble as fresh tears made their way down her ruby-red cheeks.

"I don't hear you counting, Love."

"Two... Three... Four..." She gasped slowly with each number, eyes trained on Stefan, once again begging him to spare her pain — to spare her life. The Mad-Hybrid may want in other ways, but anything was better than this.

"Five..."

"Six..."

"Damn it!" Stefan screamed, pulling away from Klaus, his hands dropping from the Hybrid's neck. Klaus smirked, straightening his jacket with exaggerated motion, knowing he'd won again. Wondering how long it would take for Stefan to finally break.

"Seven..."

"Tell her to stop, Klaus."

"Eight..."

"Klaus!" Stefan roared, his hands itching to grip the Hybrid again. To rip him limb for limb. To show him some semblance of pain that he was inflicting on the rest of them.

"Nine..."

"Drop the knife, Sweetheart."

Caroline sobbed in relief, body buckling, as the knife dropped from her hands, clattering to the hard wood floor. She stared at the ground, at the offending object she was going to wound herself with; unable to come to terms with how close she'd been to death.

She let her head sway, glancing up at the Stefan. He looked frantic, knowing his choice hadn't truly freed her. He'd only played once again into Klaus's game.

"Come here, Caroline." Klaus commanded with a small flick of his fingers. Caroline moved, a mixture of his directions and her own will. She was becoming too tired to fight it. It was better if she didn't.

"That's it, Love." He praised as she reached him, his hand finding its way to her lower back grasping at her dress. She shivered at the touch, at what it suggested. He bent down, pressing his lips to her ear once more, the feeling only slightly more revolting than the tone of his next words.

"Now, tell Ripper goodnight. And give him a little kiss."

The pretty blond once again gave into Klaus's orders. Stepping forward she pressed herself towards Stefan who stood stoic, unmoving. She could see the desperate control he was clinging to, his jaw flexing with restraint. Her lips moved towards his, feet stretching to tiptoes, only to be meet with his stubbly cheek as Stefan moved his head. A small act of defiance, that had Klaus tittering.

"Goodnight, Stefan." She whispered before stumbling back, into Klaus's hold. The Hybrids hand rested upon her shoulder, and although she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling manically.

"Go sit on the bed, Sweetheart."

She nodded, as he squeezed her shoulder, kicking back to open the bedroom door. The high-pitched squeak of the unoiled hinges breaking the heavy-tension filled silence of the room. Caroline shuffled into the bedroom, her ears trying to hear the threats Klaus was surly sending Stefan's way to no avail. She walked around the bed, sitting at the base. Her yellow dress fanned around her thighs as she sat on the soft mattress.

A wave of hysteria overtook her as she imagined what Klaus had planned for her. She knew she wasn't just here for sleep. Memories of Damon caused her crying to escalate, burying her face in her hands. She didn't want to be this girl again.

The plaything.

As she wept she could here Klaus stomp in, his feet a heavy warning to her fate. She risked a glance his way. Regretting it as she watched him shed his jacket and shirt, his thick back muscles coming into view, flexing as he moved.

Her breath caught and a hiccup left her lips.

Klaus turned to her as he began unzipping his pants, allowing them to settle low on his hips, black boxer-briefs peaking out from underneath. He grinned as he caught her gaze, wide-eyed and shocked. It thrilled him. He enjoyed the conflicting emotions playing across her face.

He strutted towards her, leaning over her when his was close enough and cupping her face with his hand. He ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the falling tears.

"You are a lovely, little thing aren't you?" He murmured in near amazement. He'd never before felt such attraction to a female — a human no less. Her body seemed to call to him, a feeling he couldn't pass up. Not now. Not with such an opportunity ahead of him.

Caroline's stomach tightened at his words, terror settling in the pit.

"P — Please..."

"What was that?"

"Pl — Please. Please don't hurt me." She sniveled, her eyes imploring him to leave her be. She didn't want this to happen again.

"Now why would I do that? I've got plans for you, Sweetheart. Big ones." He replied, his thumb continuing to stroke her cheek. Caroline couldn't deny it felt good — comforting almost — but she knew it was a trick, lulling her into a false sense of security.

She opened her mouth to reply, to ask him what he meant, but he shut her down before she had a chance to speak.

"All in good time, Caroline. But, now on to more important matters — I'm going to assume you've had boyfriends before, correct?"

Caroline nodded dumbly, before the true meaning of the words could sink in.

"And I bet they enjoyed you didn't they?"

"Go to hell!" Caroline yelled, gathering her wits about her, hand snapping out to slap his away from her face. Klaus laughed at her ferocity. He relished it when they fought back — when they challenged him. It brought out the predator in him, and he respected their will to survive. To not give up, even when it was hopeless.

And he enjoyed crushing that hope even more.

"You didn't answer my question." He growled, snatching her chin between his fingers and forcing her too look him in the eyes. His blue pools dilated, forcing his will upon her. "Did they enjoy you?"

"Y — yes."

"Good. Now, slip off your dress, Love."

"Fuck you!" Caroline spat.

Klaus continued to chuckle, his lips curving into a crooked smirk as he waited for her to give in to the compulsion. Caroline shuddered, her body giving one last final attempt at refusing him as a fresh wave of water fell from her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably, pulling up her dress, inch by inch, trying to ignore the delight in the demented vampire's eyes.

"That's more like it — Stunning." He rumbled as she raised the baby-doll dress over her head. His hand reaching out to run across the swell of her breasts, Caroline's body reacting on instinct and tightening to the touch. She sobbed again, shaking her head in desperation. "Enough with the water works."

Her body responded in time to his wish, water ducts drying up instantly, a few final tears making paths down her face.

"Tell me, Sweetheart." Klaus hummed as he leaned down once more, invading her space and causing her breath to catch. He ran his fingers through her curls, forcing her head to the side as he whispered harshly in her ear, his stubble scratching roughly against her cheeks. "Did you please them? Particularly with this delectable little mouth of yours?"

"W — why?" She stuttered, her chest rising and falling in alarm. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can, Love — because I want you. And I always get what I want."

"You're a monster!"

The mirth on Klaus's face fell at her scream. He yanked her head back, forcing her once again to look him in the eye.

"And as much as I enjoy your feisty little mouth. I think it's time I put it to better use. No more talking."

Caroline opened her mouth to speak. Her mind crying insults, but no sound fell from her lips. She gapped at him, mouth moving like a fish out of water — another piece of her being stolen away with a few simple words.

"Get on your knees." Klaus said gruffly, any amusement he held now gone. Caroline moved without hesitation, her knees hitting the hard wood floor. She ignored the pain, her mind too focused on his will and what he was going to demand of her.

Klaus pushed his pants and boxer-briefs to his thighs, allowing his erection to spring forward. His lips curled up smugly at her wide-eyed reaction. He'd been around long enough to know he was impressive, even to the worldliest of women. He pressed his hand to the back of her skull, pulling her forward so that her lips brushed against him.

"Now, Sweetheart, you're going to suck me off. I'm sure you're talented enough — Ah, and no biting, or you'll be eating your tongue for breakfast."

Caroline whimpered, opening her mouth to him with no choice. As he slid past her lips, one hand wrapped around the base of him, the other pressing against his thigh. Klaus groaned at the movement, shifting his hips forward eagerly, hands tightening within her blond locks. She slid her tongue around his head; trying to recall the times she'd done this before. Trying to remember to quickest way to end this experience. Memories of Damon flashed in her mind — the similarities between the two men (and their penises) glaring her in the face.

Pressing deeper Caroline, resisted her urges to vomit, trying to pretend this was someone she cared for — Matt, Tyler — anyone, but the Beast above. Her hand on his shaft began to move in rhythm with her mouth, setting a steady pace that would surly bring the Hybrid to his knees in a matter of minutes. Her tongue, flicked to the underside, teasing his foreskin. He moaned at that, bucking forward again.

Caroline focused on the movements that gained her the most vocal reactions, drawing Klaus's nearer to the edge. His hands continued to press her downward tightening in her hair; breathing quickening at he began to lose control.

"Swallow it all." He commanded, his penis jerking within her mouth. Caroline followed his orders, just wanting it to be done. She felt disgusting, like a two-cent whore. He'd made her do these things and she hated him for it.

When he pulled away he sighed, satisfied with her work.

"Clean yourself up." He ordered and Caroline scrambled to her feet, rushing into the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet, before the contents of her stomach were coming back up, splattering into the water below. She continued to heave, body convulsing, even after her stomach was empty. When she was finished she fell back onto the cold ceramic tile, shaking with unshed tears.

She hated him.

She hated everything.

Caroline was unsure how long she sat there, but eventually Klaus came in, yanking her off the floor and pulling her to the bed. She didn't try to fight him. She was too tired, mentally and physically to resist him. He had the control he wanted and she had no power to fight back. Her freewill was gone.

Klaus wrapped himself around her as he situated them in bed, his hands falling on her stomach, legs tangling together. He pressed his mouth against her shoulder, sweet kisses, whispering words of encouragement — commending her fellatio skills. She hated how gentle he was being. A horrible contrast to the monster she'd witnessed minutes before.

Was this his game? His plan to break her down? Treat her like an abused wife — never forgetting to apologize after. She shuddered at the thought.

"Goodnight, Sweetheart." He mumbled against his skin. His touch invading her senses, causing her to lose sense of where he ended and she began. He was enveloping her totally within his spell. "Sweet dreams."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! **

**I promise I have a Klaroline end game so don't give up on me yet! **

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so freaking much for the reviews (even yall that didn't like it)! I truly appreciate you're input! **

**Hope yall like this next chapter — Once again please excuse any errors seeing as I'm un-beta-ed! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

—

Chapter 3

—

Caroline awoke the next morning with a gasp. Pain was slashing through her neck muscles as if someone were stabbing her — ripping her open with hot metal. As her eyes flickered open, blurry and unfocused, her mind tried to reason the cause of her agony. She pushed back, hands gripping at the source, only to be met with soft curls that were so contradictory to the burn in her neck. Slowly, conscious thought took over as she tugged at her attackers hair.

_Klaus_.

She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came, his compulsion still in control. She struggled harder, feet kicking back, nails scratching. Her resistance was met with a growl. Klaus clamped his arms around her halting her struggling as he took the final sips of his breakfast.

A heavy breath or relief left her mouth as his fangs released from her neck with a degusting squelch. His tongue continued to dance on the wound, licking up the last droplets of blood that ran from it. The long sensual licks a relief from the ache.

"Mmm... You are delicious." Klaus purred, as he pulled her onto her back, his figure hovering over hers, strong thighs surrounding her hips. His eyes still blazed golden, fangs extended as he stared down at her. His mouth was smeared in her blood and he looked every bit the psychopathic Hybrid with a twisted grin tugging at his lips.

"Morning, Sweetheart."

Caroline stared back at him defiantly, her ocean colored eyes shining with hate. She knew he'd only find amusement in her clumsy resistance and muted screams.

"Cat got your tongue, Love?"

She snarled at that, hands fisting to punch, but he caught them easily, his whole body shaking with laughter as he gazed down upon her. She was a picture of distress — eyes rimmed red, mascara still staining her cheeks, her neck wound still oozing, and her chest heaving in panic. He'd never seen anything so lovely.

He always found beauty in the dark.

"As much as I'd love to spend all day in bed exploring your ample talents..." He said with leer. "We have more important things to attend to."

Klaus pulled back, sliding off the bed and leaving Caroline in a confused daze. She slid up, tugging the sheets around her, covering everything she didn't want him to see. Her hand cupped the injury at her neck, the pressure she placed upon it causing her to gasp. He glanced back at her as he threw a new shirt on.

"Something wrong, Sweetheart?"

Caroline glared at him, eyes tightening. Her mouth hung open, silent words on her lips as she gently tried to stanch the blood that continued to seep down her neck.

"Ah, I bet that smarts?" He asked as he gazed upon her.

Caroline gritted her teeth and with as much dignity as possible, yanked herself from the bed, sheets and all. She gathered them around herself, before snatching her soiled clothes from the floor. She ignored Klaus's amused stare stomping past him and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her, his loud chuckles following after her.

When Caroline caught sight of herself in the oversized mirror she let out a muted sob. Her hands coming to cover her mouth as she sank to the floor, gasping for breath, her heart pounding. The events of the night before came crashing over her and she once again felt like the defeated victim.

She hated it.

Hated herself for becoming this pathetic, abused girl again.

She hated Klaus for making her this way.

She threw her head back against the wall, stomping her feet against the tiled floor, a weak outlet for the anger and despair that was pent up inside her. Emotions seemed to be clawing against her insides for release. She felt sick, trapped within her own skin.

With a heavy sigh she pushed herself up, determination taking over. She wouldn't allow Klaus to gain any more satisfaction from her breakdown. She would be strong until she found away to get her revenge.

Because she would, she'd make him pay for his abuse.

That she swore to herself.

—

Caroline emerged from the bedroom a short time later, showered, but redressed in her blood stained outfit from the day before. The squeaky opening of the bedroom door alerted Stefan to her entrance. He looked up at her, pausing mid-pace before zipping to her side, grabbing her shoulders and looking her over for any damage.

"Caroline..." He whispered, his words laced with anguish and guilt, the emotions mirrored in his hazel eyes. She quickly avoided his gaze, not wanting to see the knowing look he held. She had no doubt that he'd heard everything from the night before. She was embarrassed — humiliated — by something she'd had no control over.

"Are you alright?" He asked as his fingers gently brushed against Klaus's bite mark causing her to flinch. She looked up at him through her eyelashes, mouth opening to answer, but once again no sound emanated from her lips. Realization dawned at him as she pointed to her throat, trying to mouth to him that she was fine.

"He compelled you?"

Caroline nodded with sad eyes. Her mouth opening out of force of habit, wanting to reassure him that she truly was okay.

"Klaus." Stefan growled as the Hybrid re-entered the main room from the balcony, striding towards the pair. "Give her back her voice."

Klaus grinned, dipping his head and gazing at the pair. Caroline avoided his gaze and shuffled closer the Stefan, her only guard against the monster.

"And why should I do that? I find her quite charming without it."

Stefan stepped towards the Hybrid, a sneer of his lips and eyes narrowed in rage.

"I bet, because that's how you like them isn't it? Pliant and obedient, it's easier take them against their will when no one's able to hear their cries for hel —"

Klaus flew towards Stefan, cutting off his rant as he flung the vampire into the suite wall, the sickening crunch of Stefan skull slamming into the wall reverberating throughout the room. Caroline stumbled back away from the pair as Klaus barred down on Stefan, hoisting him from the floor by his neck.

"Watch you're tongue Ripper, or you'll be without its service until it grows back." Klaus threatened, his Hybrid claws growing and sharpening before their very eyes.

Stefan snarled back at the threat, only angering the Original further. Klaus drug his claws across Stefan's jugular, causing blood to gush down and effectively cutting off the vampire's ability to speak.

Caroline wanted to yell at them to stop. She wanted to beg Klaus not to hurt him. Beg him to let Stefan go. But instead she cowered back against the couch, petrified and voiceless — A pathetic mess, unable to control any of the events happening around her.

"Question me again, and I won't respond as calmly." Klaus warned before he dropped Stefan to the floor. A sadistic smile etched on his lips. Stefan gazed up at him with glazed eyes as he continued to choke on the blood spilling from his neck.

The trembling blond seemed to pull herself out of the stupor she was in with Klaus's words, rushing to Stefan's side. She knew he'd heal, but seeing him like that instinctively drove her to help. To do anything. He was her friend and he needed her. Her efforts though were short lived, as Klaus yanked her back before she could even kneel beside him.

"Come, Sweetheart." He said as she struggled again him. "Ripper will join us shortly, we've got a plane to catch."

—

Within hours of landing, Klaus already had them hunting down his first lead in a dingy roadside bar about three hours outside of Miami. He wouldn't elaborate on what exactly they were doing in the Sunshine state, only saying that they were looking for a man by the name of Ray Sutton who used to frequent these parts.

As they entered the dilapidated building, Klaus once again had Caroline pressed to his side, fingers bunched tightly in the shirt he'd given her to wear. His aggressive attachment to her was a clear warning to anyone they might meet. She was his, to do with as he pleased.

Behind them trailed the Ripper, a scowl etched on him face. He'd barely made the plane, arriving minutes before the wheels rose on Klaus's private jet, bloodstains still covering his clothes. His anger was radiating, and Caroline was on edge knowing a blowup of massive proportions was bound to come.

Klaus led the threesome to a booth. He slid in easily behind Caroline, his arm coming to rest across her shoulders. The blond looked around uneasily, still unsure of her role in Klaus's master plan. His constant need to keep his "plaything" at his side was worrisome to her. He promised her he had big plans in store for her, she just wished she knew what they were.

"Well Hello! How're ya'll doing tonight? What can I get ya' to drink?" An obese brunette asked, with an overly cheerful smile, her waitress uniform clinging to tightly to her figure. Caroline cringed at the grating twang in her voice, just waiting for Klaus to snap her neck for that fact alone.

"Mmm... Just bring you're best bottle of bourbon." Klaus said tossing a hundred her way, his eyes scouring around the bar as if he were looking for a familiar face. The waitress's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly before bounding away as quickly as her stubby legs would take her.

"So, this is your grand plan?" Stefan asked with a wave of his arms, condescension coating every word. "Stake out random bars till we find whoever it is you're looking for?"

Klaus eyed him amused, his full lips twitching upward in a grin.

"I'll admit it's not my best."

Stefan rolled his eyes at Klaus's response, eyes flickering around the bar before settling back on Caroline. She was frozen at Klaus's side, forehead furrowed in anxiety.

"And what's your plan for Caroline? A new pet?"

Caroline stiffened at the sound of her name. She tugged self-consciously at the scarf around her neck, wishing they'd ignore her. Forget she was even there.

"Easy Stefan, one might think that's jealousy in your tone?" Klaus toyed, only to get a scoff in response. He ducked his head, the smile on his ruby-red lips widening as he ran his fingers across Caroline's shoulder, playing with the fabric that covered her.

Caroline breathed a large sigh of relief when their conversation was cut short, by the weighty brunettes return, a large bottle in her hand along with three glasses. She beamed widely at the group again as she set down their items.

"Is there anything else I can get for ya'll?"

"Actually, Love. You wouldn't happen to know a man, by the name a Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked, as he picked up the bottle and began pouring himself a hefty glass.

"Ray Sutton? No, I don't — hold on. Let me ask my boss. I'm new here and all. I don't know many of the locals."

"That'd be appreciated, Sweetheart."

The waitress giggled like a schoolgirl at Klaus's flirtatious tone, before backing away towards the bar. Caroline watched her retreating form, wondering if the brunette would be so flattered if she knew what Klaus truly was.

A wolf in sheep's clothing.

A Hybrid in human clothing.

"So if we don't find him here? We what?" Stefan asked before taking a swig of the bourbon. Klaus had pushed a glass Caroline's way, but she only stared at it, unable to imagine drinking its contents.

"That's for me to worry about. You just do as you're told, ay mate?"

Stefan pursed his lips, but said no more.

They sat in silence until the waitress approached again. She didn't look nearly as joyful this time around, an air of disappointment about her.

"I — My boss doesn't know him. Said he's never heard of Ray Sutton. I —"

"Pity. Well, that'll be all." Klaus interrupted, before flicking his wrist at her dismissively. The disheartened look on the women's face fell further as she scampered away like a kicked puppy.

"Did you say, Ray Sutton?" A voice in the next booth over asked, before a mass of red curls popped over Stefan's head. The owner of the voice, spun to face Klaus and Caroline, her long tapered nails coming to rest on the booth's edge just over Stefan's shoulder. "Well, hellooo... I'm Janice. It's a pleasure."

Janice's lollipop-pink painted lips curved into a seductive smile, her eyes flickering between Stefan and Klaus. The bold women danced her fingers along Stefan's shoulder, before licking her lips in Klaus's direction, causing Caroline's eyes to widen in shock. Stefan mirrored her look with disbelieving eyebrows.

"Like wise Janice, what can you tell me about Ray Sutton?" Klaus asked, leaning forward as if her were truly interested in the women herself and not the information she held.

"You're English... How interesting! Oh, Ray! I don't think I've seen him since — since before that damned jukebox broke. And gosh, that way over a year and a half ago! Way before Barry and I broke up, see — Barry is Ray's friend. That cheatin' son of a bitch..." Janice rambled to Klaus, who listened with bored amusement. His eyes lightening up slightly when she finally came around to the point.

"Barry you say? And where might I find Barry?"

"Well, you don't want to meet him. I promise you that. Not a handsome thing like yourself. You too cupcake." She purred, a scarlet fingernail trailing down Stefan's cheek with her words. The Ripper clinched his jaw too keep from reacting. "But let me think... Barry, after he skipped out on me, mind you — He was headin' to Pensacola. Had some business thing he was gettin' on with — Junk parts, I think?"

"And what is Barry's last name, Sweetheart?"

"Aren't you a charmer? Your friends pretty quite though — her too, that little measly thing. Barry's last name, its Gardner — Horrible isn't it? You're so inquisitive. Say, why are you looking for Ray?"

Klaus's smirk widened as he finally gained all the information he needed. He raised an eyebrow at Stefan, before taking hold of Caroline's hand and grabbing the bourbon bottle with the other. Caroline's eyes bounced back and forth between Stefan, trying to understand the unspoken conversation.

"Come, Love. Let's leave Ripper to show these people how much we appreciate their hospitality."

As the meaning of his words dawned on Caroline, Stefan reached back ripping Janice over the booth and clamping his teeth around her neck. Caroline pressed herself into Klaus's side as he pulled her from the bar, his quite chuckles guiding the way.

Behind her, agonizing screams and desperate pleas echoed in her ears.

And then — Silence.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think!**

**Review!**

**Please and Thank you!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for all the fabulous reviews! Yall are the best! **

**Here we go — Chapter 5! I would like to say that this chapter didn't really go where I was expecting it to, but I think yall will get a little better insight on the characters and the journey we have ahead of us!**

**I would like to give a huge shout-out and thanks to _t__o_ be loved is to be destroyed who made me this awesome cover for this story! Thanks Doll! I'll also be posting it on my tumblr ( badteacherz . tumblr . com ) along with an alternative that she made. **

**Lastly, I'll be leaving for a week long vay-cay tomorrow so this will be my last update for a while. **

**I think that's it!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

—

Chapter 4

—

Caroline sat quietly on the bed of the hotel room Klaus managed to compel for them that night, slowly eating the fast-food dinner he'd picked up for her.

He'd left her alone after they'd returned — off to God knows where, to do God knows what. And Stefan hadn't yet made it back from the bar. Leaving Caroline with only the low hum of the television for company.

It was nice.

It was normal.

So for a few minutes she was able to block out reality. Block out the bite wound on her neck. Block out the memories of the night before and her previous kidnapping. Block out the screams from the massacre her friend was surly leaving in his wake.

She just pushed it all away — but just for a while.

It all came rushing back when the door slammed open and an agitated Hybrid rushed in, growling at the phone he held to his ear. Caroline watched him with wide, curious eyes as he spoke heatedly in a foreign language — French she'd guess — towards the caller on the other end. When he noticed her stares he said a few final words before ending the conversation. He stared at her. Stared as if he expected her to say something, but she just turned back to the television with a bored expression on her face.

It wasn't that she didn't have things to say — no she had plenty — but under his compulsion she was stuck. And she was so sick of trying, sick of fighting.

"What are you thinking, Sweetheart?" Klaus asked — almost rhetorically — his interest in the girl getting the best of him. She was a perplexing little thing.

The teen looked up from the television, tilting her head at him with mocking baby-blues before raising an eyebrow and turning back from him with disinterest.

Klaus's frustration soared.

"I asked you a question, Caroline. It's rude not to answer." He said stalking towards her and snatching her chin to face him, eyes dilating. "You will speak only when spoken to, am I clear"

The blond blinked, pulling back as she felt an odd relief settle over her vocal chords.

"Crystal."

"Wonderful, now I asked you a question. What are you thinking in that fascinating little head of yours?"

"Who were you talking to?" She asked without hesitation and against her free will.

Klaus pursed, his lips before flashing her a smile. "Now, that's more like it." He murmured as he sat down on the opposite bed, leaning forward so his forearms rested upon his thighs, a teasing finger pressed to his lips. "Though it is none of your business, Sweetheart. I think I'll give you a hint — let you in on a little secret. It involved you."

She squeaked as the words she tried to form were blocked by the compulsion. Klaus chuckled at her reaction.

"What do you think about that, Love?"

"Me? Why me?"

"I've told you. I've got big plans for you, Caroline."

She swallowed at his words, turning her head away from his intrusive stare and began gathering her leftover dinner. Occupying her hands as she took in the information and mulled it over in her head. Nothing good could come of this.

Continuing to ignore him, Caroline moved from the bed and tossed her trash away in the bin near to door. When she spun back around Klaus's eyes were still glued to her as if she were the most captivating thing in the world — As if he wanted to be inside her, owning not only her body but also her thoughts.

The room door swung open breaking their stare-off, a bloodied Stefan walking through. One look at his face made Caroline torn between hugging him and running for her life. His eyes were still crazed with the thrill of the kill, but held a deep anguish she couldn't ignore. Hesitantly she stepped forward.

The Ripper froze, the veins around his eyes reappearing as the predator in him took in his next victim. He couldn't stop the vicious smile that spread across his lips.

"Ripper..." Klaus hummed, standing up from the bed and brushing past Caroline, her whole body shuddering at the minor contact. "Perfect timing. I was just aching for some entertainment."

Klaus grabbed Stefan by the back of his neck, forcing his eyes to gaze into the Hybrids. Stefan struggled in vain as Klaus quickly took control of him, commanding him to take a seat against the backboard of the nearest bed and not to move until he gave a further command.

"Come here, Caroline." Klaus called, ushering her to his side. She shuffled slowly, her eyes still locked on Stefan who was still struggling with his ripper instincts. Klaus placed his hands on her shoulders, pressing her back against his chest. She bit her lip, a nervous furrow gracing her brow. His touch was too familiar — too kind — she already didn't like where this was heading.

"Wh — what are you doing?" Stefan bit out, his face transitioning back and fourth as he tried to get a grip on himself. He wasn't satiated and Caroline smelt too sweet. "Get her out of here!"

Klaus laughed. "I thought we might have a problem like this. Your urges are beginning to control you. I want a Ripper, not a New Born on a rampage. So we're going to test you — train you. And slake another desire of yours as well."

Stefan's growled at Klaus, fighting against the compulsion that held him on the bed. His nails began destroying the sheets, muscles bulging under the strain. He was out of control. Caroline began to shake as she watched him. He wasn't her friend in this state. He was an animal. And as much as she hated herself for it, she pressed back into Klaus — the only one that could protect her.

"I've been thinking. It's rather unfair of me to keep Caroline to myself." Klaus said as he toyed with the neckline of Caroline's shirt, adoring the way her skin reacted to his touch. She was so responsive — he enjoyed that. "I've seen the way you've glanced at her. I get it — Really, I do. The love of your life is gone, and she's the best friend. It's only natural you fall into each other's arms for comfort."

Stefan screamed in response as Caroline flinched away from Klaus. No. This wasn't happening. Neither of them wanted this. It was wrong. Elena was still alive.

Klaus yanked Caroline back, spinning her within his grasp. His fingers trailed across her cheek and down her neck as his lips dipped dangerously close to hers. Before she could pull away his Hybrid features emerged, he pressed his mouth to hers, fangs digging into her bottom lip. As he tasted her, his claws cut at her shirt, the cotton fabric fluttering over her arms. His nails then sliced along her collarbone, blood rising along the slivered line. Caroline gasped, pulling back as her tongue flicked out tasting the metallic taint of her blood.

"_Beautiful..._" Klaus whispered, his thumb sliding along her lip, gathering the blood that pooled there. His eyes then flickered to Stefan who was sitting stock-still on the bed, his breathing harsh and heavy. Klaus slowly brought his thumb to his mouth, tongue licking at the crimson liquid that coated it. The Ripper snapped his teeth towards Klaus, his body surging with need.

For Caroline's blood.

For Caroline's body.

Anything the sate his insatiable desires.

The Original smirked at his reaction, spinning Caroline around to face the savage vampire. One of his hands came to rest upon the bare skin of her sternum, thumb brushing against the lacy cup of her bra; the other pushed away her wild curls revealing her neck. He placed a kiss on the sweet flesh of her shoulder before goading Stefan further.

"Stunning, isn't she? I know you prefer the Petrova doppelgängers —" Klaus said with a wave of his hand. "And their allure is legendary — but you've always wondered haven't you? What she'd be like?"

Caroline shook in Klaus's grasp. His fingers scraping along the flesh of her stomach, leaving fiery trails in their path. Slowly... Softly moving to finger the top of her jeans. His stubble brushed against her skin as his lips pressed to her ear, his warm breath causing her nerves to burst like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

"And you've always wondered too, haven't you Sweetheart? Longed to have what your best friend managed to snatch up first. Wanting what he turned down so long ago."

A gasp left her lift at his admission, her mind spinning. How did he know?

_How did he know?_

"The gossip mongers in Mystic Falls are just dreadful." He stated as Caroline's head began to shake violently at his omission. She didn't want this. She may have at one point, but not like this. Not at the hands of a homicidal Hybrid.

Stefan was Elena's — Always.

"Tell me, Caroline. Do you want Stefan?"

"No!" She all but screamed causing Klaus to chuckle lightly in her ear. He didn't believe her. No, he knew naughty little Caroline still longed to have the man that turned her down.

Just a taste — just enough to quench that forbidden passion she'd been harboring.

"But look at the way he desires you." The Hybrid murmured — the literal devil on her shoulder. Stefan's body seemed to agree with his words, hips thrusting upwards as his eyes, dark and stormy, stayed focused on Klaus's hands as they danced across Caroline's skin. Teasing Stefan with the temptation of more. "This is your chance — Take what you want, Love."

The human continued to shake her head in refusal with the minimal free will she had left. Klaus would have to force her compliance. She wouldn't do it. Wouldn't betray a friend for lust, or petty revenge.

The Hybrid growled at her insolence. He was giving her something she'd yearned for, how dare she refuse his generosity. He pushed her forward towards the bed and Caroline stumbled, her heart pounding in her chest. This couldn't happen.

She would never —

Stefan would never —

Before she could stop herself, Caroline turned around and pressed herself into Klaus. The Hybrid may want to get his twisted jollies from watching her and Stefan, but she knew he wouldn't deny her attentions. Reaching up she pressed her lips to his ignoring the sting of her cut and kissing him roughly. Klaus froze, before responding in kind, pulling her flush against him. His hands groped at her, teasing her flesh, while his mouth dominated hers — demanding surrender. Caroline couldn't over think it. Didn't fight it. She let him take what he wanted, pressing her back to the other double bed.

As they tumbled back on to the bed Caroline glanced over at Stefan who was watching them with wild, demented eyes. She swallowed, her eyes softening as she took him in, steeling herself for what she was going to do for him — for _them_.

Klaus caught her look — her loyalty. Her devotion to a man that she only deemed to ever call a friend. It tore at him in the barest of ways.

He wanted that from her.

He _would_ have that from her.

His features transformed as overpowering rage overtook him. He growled, hands shredding the bedding beneath them, attacking her neck, fangs tearing into her flesh. Caroline made desperate, pleading noises as he bled her dry, taking the only thing she'd ever willingly give.

As he felt her loosing consciousness, her heartbeats dulling, he bit into his own flesh. His healing elixir poured from the wound and he pressed it to her mouth, demanding she take. Her eyes fluttered as she drank, his other hand smoothing hair.

"Soon, Sweetheart." He whispered against her flushed cheek — a promise to what was to come. A declaration that he would get what he wanted. "Soon."

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought!**

**Review!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**

**P.S. You can start following me on tumblr ( badteacherz . tumblr . com ) for random sneak peaks and funsies! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone for the reviews! I appreciate it! **

**Kind of a filler chapter, but I hope ya'll enjoy it just the same.**

* * *

Chapter 5

—

Caroline groaned as she awoke, rolling over onto her side. She tried to ignore the soreness that seemed to be radiating throughout her body, but it was insistent. Her neck ached, a low, dull pain that seemed to thumping to the time of her heart. And she could still feel Klaus's hands on her. Skin crawling with his touches. His fingers leaving impressions that went bone deep.

His mere presence leaving her tattooed. Body and soul marked forever. It made her sick.

"Caroline?" She heard a hesitant voice ask. Her eyes popped open and she came face to face with Stefan who sat freshly showered on the opposite bed. He looked fine — normal in fact — a far cry from her last sight of him. Just the memory made her skin itch with panic. But the forlorn look on Stefan's face at her guarded reaction made her ache with guilt. She instantly changed her tune, smiling at him — a truly brilliant smile — her heart happy to see him okay. To see Stefan and not the terrifying Ripper she'd faced the night before.

"Care, are you okay?" He asked urgently, leaning forward on the bed, but still quite obviously keeping his distance — the lingering memories of the night before too strong for him to brush off.

"F — Fine." She croaked as she pushed herself up on the bed, back to the headboard. Her hands gripped at the sheets, pulling them around herself, her clothes still a shredded wreck.

"I — I'm sorry." Stefan murmured, causing Caroline's eyes to shoot back to him. She wanted to protest and tell him he had nothing to be sorry for. He can't control what he is, or what Klaus was forcing him to do, but the compulsion prevented it. "So sorry. I couldn't — I didn't —" He swallowed, shaking his head at a loss for words.

Caroline opened her mouth to speak and when nothing came she rose from the bed, dragging the cotton sheets with her. Stefan froze as Caroline wrapped her arms around him, trying to portray the best that she could, that she understood. That she didn't blame him. He hesitantly returned her hug, his need for true friendly affection just as great as hers.

"And here I thought you were adverse to Stefan's attentions, Sweetheart?" Klaus said startling the pair. Caroline pulled away quickly, turning to stare down the peeping Hybrid.

Klaus stood in the room's doorway, arms crossed, a miffed glare upon his face. He wore the same attire from the night before, but he was covered in blood. Caroline bit her lip nervously, unbridled fear shooting through her body. What twisted games did her have planned to play today?

"I know it might be a dumbfounding concept for you, not having any friends and all —"

"Ah, I forgot how witty you got after you're well fed Ripper. So amusing."

Caroline glanced between the two, connecting the dots in her mind. They must have left after she'd passed out. No wonder normal Stefan was back. She sat back down on the bed, trying to keep her face clear of emotions. She knew Stefan would feel bad enough as it was for his misdeeds and refused to make it any worse.

Klaus stepped further into the room, his gaze shifting from Stefan to Caroline. She ducked her head, eyes trained on her lap, hands shifting to make sure she was fully covered. Her skin prickled. She could feel his assessing look moving over every inch of her body.

"And how's my little paramour this morning?"

"Fine." She clipped, her voice firm, an allusion of strength.

"Wonderful. " Klaus said with a clap of his hands. "We can be on our way then. Our flight is set to leave in an hour. I expect you both to be ready." He said no more as he moved across the room, entering the tiny bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Caroline looked over at Stefan with wary eyes, a glance he returned. An unspoken fear passed between them.

What did he have in store for them today?

—

Caroline sat with her thighs pressed to her chest, head on her knees, watching Klaus curiously from her seat on the private jet. He sat across from her, ankle over knee with a sketchpad propped along his thigh. A stern look of concentration was set on his face.

This was not the evil, murderous Hybrid she'd come to know and it fascinated her.

He was drawing away on the paper before him, while she sat on watching. Stefan had fallen asleep beside her, tired from his late night hedonistic adventures or "training" as Klaus had called it this morning. But Caroline was too wired to sleep, her body on edge with the constant threat that loomed over her head by the Hybrids mere presence.

So instead she watched with guarded eyes. Her mind flickering from one idea to the next of what exactly Klaus could be drawing.

"What are you thinking, Sweetheart?" He asked, catching her gaze, lips quirking into a small smile as he stopped the quick movements of his pencil. She'd been caught. Caroline turned away, pressing her heated cheeks to her knees in embarrassment. Her lips pressed together in a fine line as her eyes shut. Foolishly like a child, wishing she'd disappear.

"I asked you a question, Caroline. What did we say about not answering?" The amusement in his voice loud and clear.

She didn't want to answer, but the compulsion drew her question from her lips before she could stop it.

"What are you drawing?"

"Why don't you come see?" He teased, straightening up from his slouched position on the couch. Caroline pulled her face from her knees and watched as he patted the spot next to him. She eyed him warily, alarm spiking. "I insist." He added when she didn't immediately move.

If Stefan asked her she would lie and say it was the compulsion that made her move, that it wasn't her choice. But truly she was curious. What could a thousand year-old evil being be sketching? She needed to know.

_"Curiosity killed the cat"_, her mind teased as she took a seat next to him, being sure to leave plenty of space between their two bodies. As she expected, Klaus wasn't having that and slid closer to her while offering her his sketchbook. She hesitantly took it.

"I wouldn't have offered you the chance to look if I didn't want you to see it. Go on." He encouraged and Caroline nodded turning open to the first page.

Her eyes widened in amazement as she took in his first drawing. She never would have expected such detail, such talent from — _from a beast_. But here was proof before her very eyes.

"Ah, that's St. Petersburg. Before the Bolshevik Revolution." He said casually.

Caroline opened her mouth to question him, but quickly closed it when she realized her intention was worthless. Klaus noticed, eyes narrowing as he watched her inner struggle pass across her features. It intrigued him that her curiosity, her thirst for knowledge, was seemingly suppressing her usual fear for him. He wanted to know what she was thinking.

"You may speak freely, Caroline — for now. I suggest you don't abuse the privilege." He said, as if her were giving her some kind of gift. Her first instinct was to say, thank you. But she shoved down the polite, Miss Mystic Falls urge. Why should she thank the villain for giving her back something that was rightfully hers?

She chewed her bottom lip wondering if she should even give in to his request. There was always some hidden agenda with him. Her voice, her thoughts, didn't even seem to be her own anymore around him.

That frightened her more than anything.

"Did you sketch this from memory?" It was a safe question. He couldn't find any fault in it. At least she didn't think he could.

"Yes. I have a better one — an original, back in storage."

She raised her eyebrows — _impressive_ — before flipping to the next page. A gasp leaving her lips at the view, the violent chaos before her a shock. It was so different from the serene landscape before. It made her heart ache and gut twist with revulsion. Was this from his mind? How could someone be so tortured?

Caroline was expecting him to say something at her response, but he sat silently. Instead watching her reactions intently. Enjoying the way his work drew different emotions from her typically frightened form.

"This reminds me of —" She started, taping the page. Her mind unable to recall where she'd seen such disgusting images. "I can't..."

Klaus quirked an eyebrow at her frustrated mumbling. Knowledge of the arts was seemingly lost on this generation of humans. For her to even remember seeing a familiar image was surprising to him.

"Bosch."

"Huh?"

"I believe the painting you're thinking of is by Bosch. _The Garden of Earthly Delights._ I studied with him during the Renaissance. Brilliant man, a stickler for detail."

Caroline gapped at him, her mind trying to comprehend this new information. She understood that Klaus was a thousand years old, but you tended to forget that until he called it to your attention.

"Did you make a habit of hanging out with famous Renaissance painters?"

He chuckled at her question. "No, not particularly. But I did have the good fortune becoming acquaintances with a few."

"Why does that not surprise me?" She snipped, before flipping to the next page. She'd had enough of the fire and brimstone imagery before her.

The next several sketches were landscapes again — Sao Paulo, Bangalore, Athens, and Cairo — each city from the different age, a different view point. And each joined with his musings — a story or event. Everyone had a tale. It was so odd seeing the world through his eyes. Seeing places she'd only heard of drawn precisely before her.

"Oh." She breathed her cheeks flushing, as the next image came into view. Caroline had been expecting more landscapes, but this was far from it.

On the page before her was the image of a young woman, her back arched and rear suggestively displayed towards the viewer. Rumpled sheets laced around her displayed form. Such precision, such detail was taken to capture her. The work oozed sexuality — want, need, and lust.

And yet the female's face was obscured from view — forgotten to time.

Caroline was so enraptured with the work, she'd forgot Klaus was even there until he shifted beside her. Encroaching into her space his hand moving from its place on the couch behind her to caress her shoulder. Caroline jumped at the touch, her heart fluttering, embarrassment and arousal warring inside of her.

"Ah, yes. _Savina._"Klaus purred in a flawless Italian accent, his face resting inches from hers. She could feel his breath, warm and moist, brushing across her cheek. Caroline's body was tense, anxiety rushing through her veins. "She was a lovely women. A prostitute I picked up in Milan. She had one of the most enchanting figures I've ever seen..." The blond didn't miss the lewd look he gave her, his eyes flickering over her curves. _Until now_, they seemed to be screaming causing Caroline to shift awkwardly. His desire for her had never been a secret, but she didn't like the familiarity that he was now looking at her with. It was too much.

"W — Well, thank — thank you for letting me." She said, setting the sketchbook over into his lap. "I'm just going to go —" Her hand flourishing towards the opposite couch as she began to pull herself up. But Klaus was quicker, and stronger. Caroline was back seated beside him before she was even fully standing.

"Come now, Sweetheart. We were having such a good time. Don't run off."

"I — I" She stuttered uselessly.

"Do you not like that portrait?" He asked, nodding to the sketch of Savina with a knowing, impish smile on his rosy lips.

Caroline shook her head. "N — No. She's beautiful."

"Does it make you uncomfortable then?" His lips brushed along her ear, fingers tracing along her collarbone. Caroline's eyes fluttered at the sensations, at the warm sensual tenor of his voice. She shook her head no, unable to form words. "No? Does it make you jealous, then? Do you yearn for what she had?"

Caroline opened her mouth to protest, but he shushed her. Nuzzling her neck as he continued to taunt her with sweet salacious words. "Don't bother lying, Love. I can _smell_ your want — Give in, Caroline. Give in and I can give you everything you desire. Things you didn't even know you longed for I can give you."

"I — I don't." She pleaded her voice weak with indecision. Klaus smiled triumphantly — he was breaking her down.

She couldn't do _this_. Didn't want what he was offering. He was a monster. He tortured her. Tortured Stefan.

"No." She objected more firmly, her hands pushing against him and attempting to force him away. Klaus snarled at her resistance, his attempt at seduction failing. Grasping her wrists with one hand, he forced her to be still. Caroline's protest became louder.

"P — Please. Not now." She begged, her eyes shifting over the Stefan. "I —"

"Why must you resist me?" He growled, nose to nose with her, his mouth open and panting heavily as he stared her down. Caroline whimpered under his scrutiny, eyes wide with fear. The intensity, the proximity of him was making her head light. She needed an out.

"Not now." Was all she could whisper.

"I will have you." He promised, the Alpha within him making his demands known.

Poor, sweet little Caroline didn't understand the depth of the situation she'd been pulled into. Within less than a fortnight her protest would be for naught. The wolf within him wanted her and he would have her. Mind, body, and soul.

Because with the full moon, she'd be his until he decided he was done.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Review Please!**

**XOXO — TwsitedType**

**P.S. Y****ou can follow me on Tumblr at badteacherz . tumblr . com **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ya'll are VERY lucky people because I had most of this chapter already written! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

—

Chapter 6

—

_Never leave an Original Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid horny_, were going to be the first words of her autobiography, Caroline decided as she sat watching the local TV station. It had been playing _I Love Lucy_ reruns for the last three-hours and her mind had begun to wander after the first twenty minutes. She would have changed the station, or turned it off for that matter, but the controls were on the other side of the room and she couldn't move. Shackled to the bed thanks to the Big Bad Original.

The blonde was beginning to think Klaus had done this on purpose. Some kind of twisted Hybrid torture technique he used on vulnerable humans.

She sighed, rubbing her legs together and ignoring the urge to pee that was slowly beginning to build. It was only mid-day and she didn't expect Stefan and Klaus to be back for hours.

Caroline should have known rejecting Klaus — leaving him angry and turned on — was a bad move. And for the last five days she'd been bearing the brunt of his attitude for it. Not only that, but it seemed he was have move trouble finding Barry Gardener than he'd expected. It seemed the junk salesman didn't want to be found, leading Klaus to believe that he knew enough about the supernatural world to be cautious.

This only intensified Klaus's determination to find the man.

So between a missing Barry Gardener and Caroline's unwillingness to put out, Klaus had been just a Peach to deal with the last several days.

As the _I Love Lucy_ intro music began for the seventh time that morning, Caroline began twisting in her seat. Her need to use the restroom was growing by the second and she didn't know —

"Oh Thank God!" She exclaimed as the bedroom door swung open, Stefan appearing in the doorway. "Let me out of these things before I wet myself!"

Stefan cracked the first smile she'd seen in almost a week before flashing over to her. He slid the key from his pocket, and unsnapped the shackles. Caroline didn't even say thank you as she shoved past him, nearly tripping over her own feet in her rush to get to the bathroom.

When she'd finished she exited the bathroom, stopping short when she came face to face with Klaus. He stared at her blankly before shoving a mess of clothes into her arms.

"What's this?" She asked, looking down at the dingy garments. Holding up the items she got a better look at a barely there pair of jean shorts and a white tank top.

"Time for you to earn your keep, Sweetheart."

—

It turned out Barry Gardner had been hiding outside of Pensacola, working at a small junk parts shop off Highway 90. Klaus had decided to task Caroline with the job of gaining the man's attention — Purely for his own amusement.

Klaus had been very clear in his directions. Attract Barry and get him to come outside where he would deal with him. When Stefan had questioned this plan — on the basis that they could compel Barry just as easily — Klaus had asked, _"Where's the fun in that?,"_ before jamming a pencil through Stefan's thigh.

Caroline now stood outside the shop, her hands tugging at the ill-fitting clothes Klaus had dressed her in, trying to cover more of her skin, as she hesitated on entering the junk shop. It was a tiny little thing, painted puke green, the words "Pull-N-Parts" flashing above in hot neon. Never in a million years would Caroline Forbes be caught dead in a place like this — and yet, here she was.

With a loud exhale she stepped forward and up a small flight of steps. Pulling open the screen door she was met with a dim room that had a lingering smell of mothballs and oil about it. Caroline wrinkled her nose in distaste as the screen door slammed shut behind her, calling the receptionists attention away from the soap opera streaming on her portable TV.

"Hi, there. What can I do for you today, Ma'am?" She asked politely, while muting the volume on her show.

"Oh, um... I have a — a bike I was hoping someone could look at? My friend said this was a fair place? Recommended a guy named Barry?"

"He's in the back. I'll get'em."

"Thanks." Caroline murmured, her eyes flickering around the room. It was typical of a car shop, a small waiting area with an old vending machine. However, from the décor it didn't look like that place had changed since the 70s.

Heavy footfalls caused her to look back towards where the receptionist had exited, the doorway filling with a man at least a foot taller than her and four times her width. She gave him a small smile, which Barry returned with a crooked-toothed leer.

"Hi-ya, babe. Charlene said you asked for me?"

"Y — Yes. I have a bike around the side." She said with a loosely pointed finger. "And I was told you could give me a good price on the parts."

"What kind's it?" He inquired with a deep drawl, as he stepped forward, his eyes trailing up Caroline's legs in her denim shorts. Caroline swallowed, shifting uneasily from foot trying to ignore the man's prying looks. She felt like a piece of meat in front of a starving dog. Barry didn't try to hide his attraction to a girl quite obviously half his age, instead wetting of his lips and adjusting his pants around his gut.

Caroline bit the inside of her cheek not to comment. Janice hadn't been wrong in her rant about Barry — he was scum — but the faster he agreed to come outside with her, the faster she was done.

"I don't — I don't even know." Caroline said with a blush, as she tried to scrounge up a quick cover story. "A Harley, something or other. Honestly... Honestly, it's my, it was my ex-boyfriends."

"And you're scraping it because...?"

"He deserves it." She spat as she thought of Klaus — using him as a believable outlet for her tale. Barry bought it, letting out a chuckle.

"Well, led the way and we'll see what kinda deal we can make, sugar."

Caroline nodded, spinning back towards the door. Her back stiffened when she felt Barry move behind her, much too close for comfort. She shook off the icky feelings he gave her, reminding herself to do her job. After all, he probably wouldn't be around much longer.

—

Caroline rounded the side of the building into a small ally way, a chain-link fence running along the opposite side containing parts and cars stacked there. When she saw neither Stefan, nor Klaus waiting on her, she began to panic. Turning back around she was face to face with a confused Barry.

"Where's the bike, babe?"

Caroline opened her mouth to speak, words leaving her. She didn't have a good excuse — at all. Stefan and Klaus were supposed to be here. That was the plan. She acted as bait and they attacked. She wasn't prepared to take on Barry by herself.

"Look, Baby?" He said rather rudely. "I ain't got time for this. So unless you gotta bike to show me. I gotta get back to work."

"I lied." Caroline spat out hastily, her eyes still searching around wildly for her companions. "I'm looking for a man named Ray, Ray Sutton? I heard you knew him."

"Ray? Why you asking about Ray? What's your business with him?"

"I — I —"

"Actually, I'm the one looking for Ray, mate. Seen him recently?" Klaus interrupted as he strolled up behind Barry, Stefan at his side. Caroline let out sigh of relief at their appearance.

"W — Who, who are you?"

"That's not really your concern. What I want to know is your buddy Ray's whereabouts."

"And I'm askin' why?"

Klaus chuckled at Barry's retort, before flashing forward to him. Pressing the hefty man against the buildings wall. Barry groaned, his head wobbling on his neck as he recovered from Klaus's attack.

"You're a fanger." Barry accused.

"Ah..." Klaus said with a grin. "It seems your friend Barry's been a little loose lipped. I'm assuming you're on vervain. Very well, I guess we'll be doing this the hard way." The man swallowed as Klaus looked him over, struggling against the Hybrids iron-like hold. Barry was quickly beginning to realize he didn't have a chance. "I'm going to ask you some questions. Every time I get the answer I don't want, you lose a body part. Sound fair? Great. Now, where's you're mate Ray?"

Barry opened his mouth, hesitating with an answer, but that was all the time Klaus needed. With a sickening snap and the ripping of flesh, Caroline began gagging. As she heaved, Caroline could hear the faint screams of Barry, which Klaus quickly muffled, as the agony of losing his right thumb hit him.

Caroline could feel Stefan's hand on her back as she bent over, the contents of her stomach emptying on the ground. She should be used to the violence, but it was different being the victim to a bite and seeing someone's finger snapped off as if it were a twig. She could _never_ get used to that.

With a shake of her head, she swallowed back the urge to vomit again and slowly stood up. Using Stefan for support she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before turning towards him, expecting his restraint to be gone. His jaw was clinched and his muscles taught, but he seemed to be in control.

Her eyes moved to Barry who was sprawled against the building, bawling hysterically and holding his injured hand. Blood was seeping down his chest as he cradled the injured limb to his body. Klaus stood by threatening him to answer or another finger was gone.

"No!" Barry howled as Klaus flashed to grab the man's other hand. "God — Oh, Fuck it! I'll tell you! Fuck!" Klaus raised his eyebrows expectantly. "He — Ray never stays anywhere for long. Last I'd heard — Shit! — Alabama. Birmingham, I think. But — But that was on the way to Tennessee."

"Where in Tennessee?"

"Fayetteville." Barry coughed, slowly loosing consciousness from the blood loss.

"When did he tell you this?" Klaus kicked him, causing the man to grunt. "When?!"

"About two — three weeks ago."

Klaus's lips turned up in triumph.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Barry." He said, before bending over and snapping the man's neck. "Dinner's served, Ripper."

Stefan growled, causing Klaus to Hybrid's eyes then flicked to Caroline who was still white as a sheet, eyes glossy with tears. He approached her, hand cupping her cheek causing her to flinch. The mischief in his eyes dimmed minutely at her reaction. "You alright, Sweetheart?"

Caroline said nothing, turning her head away from his gaze. She didn't trust herself to speak without loosing her stomach again, nor did she have anything to say to the murderer.

"So were headed to Tennesse?" Stefan asked butting in between the silent conversation Klaus and Caroline seemed to be having.

"No." Klaus said turning on him, catching the vampire's eyes. "You're going to Birmingham, Ripper. You'll search for any information you can find on Ray and you'll be sure to tell me anything of interest that you uncover. You'll wait for us there. Now be on your way. We'll meet up with you in a few days."

Stefan blinked as the compulsion took effect. "What?! Where are you going with Caroline?"

"Go!" Klaus screamed, his hybrid face flashing as he balled his fist, jerking towards Stefan. The Ripper jumped, backing away before sending a desperate look to Caroline. She frowned, but said nothing. Her begging would be worthless. Stefan sighed, giving her one last frantic look before speeding off.

The blue-eyed blond, looked cautiously at Klaus whose smirk had returned. He wrapped his hand around her upper arm, tugging her forward with no choice but to follow.

"Come, Love. We have a date with a witch."

* * *

**TWO updates in one day. I should get extra awesome reviews for this. (just saying...)**

**Let me know what you think, the pieces are finally falling into place. **

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews. Again, I'm spoiling ya'll with a quick update (but this chapter has been on my mind for forever and I need to get it out!) Please forgive any mistakes seeing as I am Beta-less!**

**I can't decide if ya'll are going to like it or hate it. Probably a bit of both. **

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: Semi-Non-Con. If that bother you then why are you still reading this story? (Seriously, though?)**

* * *

—

Chapter 7

—

The slam of a car door woke Caroline from her sleep. Her eyes startled open as she straightened up, glancing towards the noise. The driver seat was empty. Klaus was gone. Her mere moment of relief was short lived when she saw his silhouette rounding the vehicle to her side. With a loud exhale she ran her hands through her hair tangled hair. Mentally trying to prepare for whatever he had in store. With another sigh she opened her door, meeting him.

"Nice nap, Love?"

"Where are we?" She replied, gazing around at the dark night that surrounded them. It was loud, the creatures of the area anything but silent. And the air was thick, heavy with salty moister. Her nose wrinkled at the smells. Where in the hell were they?

"Louisiana. The Delta to be exact."

Caroline pursed her lips, eyes still roaming as he grabbed her upper arm — his favorite way to tug her along — and began pulling her towards the only source of light in the area, a tiny shack that seemed to be held together with spit and a prayer. Candles flickered in the windows and odd objects hung from the porch. Her pulse began to pick up as her eyesight sharpened. The place screamed danger. It was the kind of location they based horror movies off of.

"What are we —?" Caroline's steps stuttered, catching on the rough ground. Klaus ignored her question and obvious reluctance, giving her a stern look and continuing to rush her up to the porch.

As they approached the door, it slowly creaked open, reveling an old decrepit woman. She was hunched over, using a cane to support herself and most of her face was hidden behind a mess of raven hair. Caroline shivered as the women's piercing ebony eyes landed on her. The unwavering gaze was startling.

"Magdalene, always a pleasure." Klaus greeted, his voice smooth as silk and a charming smile on his lips.

"Niklaus, w ap anreta." The witch scolded, in a language Caroline didn't recognize, before ignoring him and creeping towards Caroline. "This is her?" She asked, her wrinkled hand snapping up to grab Caroline's chin. The teen tried to back away, but the old woman was stronger than she appeared. Holding Caroline easily she continued to analyze the girl, tilting her face to get a better look. "Klaus's little ingénue... Trè byen, vin anndan an."

She released Caroline's face roughly, turning back to waddle into the shack. Klaus followed with Caroline, whose eyes shot around the room they'd entered, taking in the unique décor. Hundreds of candles flickered, casting an eerie glow. The room was a mess, papers and books spread about. Jars lined the walls, filled with contents that made Caroline's stomach turn. The only clear spot in the room was a single table, void of any chairs. Its presence gave Caroline an uneasy feeling.

"Klaus, what's going on?" She begged, her hand grabbing at his t-shirt, curling her fingers into the soft material against his abdomen. It was a desperate attempt to gain his attention. He didn't even spare her a glance.

"Mete li sou tab la. Asire w ke li la an sekirite." Magdalene ordered, as she went about gathering the items she needed for the spell. Klaus turned to Caroline, his hand cupping her neck and catching her eyes.

"K — Klaus?" She whimpered, her breathing heavy.

"Shhh, Love. I need you to be a good girl for me, alright?"

Caroline nodded back in a daze.

"You're going to lay down on the table, Caroline. Do not move once you're there."

"Table." She murmured back. "Don't move."

"Good, Sweetheart. Now, go."

Klaus released her from the compulsion and Caroline began moving against her will. The anxiety she'd held before was now compounding to the point of complete terror. Her mind was trying to fight against the compulsion, eyes searching for an exit, but her body refused to listen.

"P — please. N — No." She stuttered, a weak plea that fell on deaf ears as she crawled atop the wooden table, lying down on her back. Klaus came to stand beside her, a hand resting atop her hair. Caroline closed her eyes at the sensation, wishing she could make it all go away. That some how she would wake up from this crazy nightmare. Slowly tears began to leak from her eyes as a sense of helplessness enveloped her.

"Èske ou sèten ou vle fè sa?"

"Oui" Klaus said, a hand gently running through Caroline's curls. Even petrified with fear she was glorious — a true and utter beauty. She had gained his attention, his fascination, and he would not be satisfied with anyone else. She was his. The wolf in him ached for her, the full moon intensifying his need. Yes, he was positive he wanted this.

"Mwen pral bezwen san ou. Korektè a mande l 'bay mare ou." The witch said, holding out a bowl to him. Klaus didn't hesitate before biting into his wrist and letting the blood trickle into the basin. The witch smiled with the offering, taking it to finish the elixir, and hand Klaus a pair of scissors.

"Retire rad sou li. Kite souvètman yo."

The Hybrid smirked, his fingers running over the shiny metal, before bringing it to the top of Caroline's shirt, slicing it with ease.

"Noooo!" Caroline cried as he continued to work, ridding her of her pants next. Leaving her only in her bra and panties. Never before had she felt so vulnerable — so humiliated. Why was he doing this? Was he going to rape her? Kill her?

"K — Klaus, please! Please, don't do this. I'll — I'll do anything! I swear! I'll be good — so good! I prom—"

Klaus crouched down, placing his lips at her ear as his hand finding its way to her locks again, fingers smoothing through. "Shhh, Caroline. No more. Nothing bad is going to happen."

Caroline sobbed at his words, shaking her head to-and-fro. Tears streaming down her cheeks, her muscles tensing in a desperate struggle. She didn't believe his lies — not for a moment.

"Kenbe tèt li toujou." Magdalene demanded as she approached again, the Hybrid blood laced mixture in her hands. Klaus's fingers wrapped around Caroline's skull, stilling her movements.

Caroline's eyes frantically darted around, lips pressing together firmly as she spotted the witch. She let out a long pathetic whine as Magdalene grabbed her jaw, pressing her cheeks together and forcing her mouth to open. Tipping the bowl against Caroline's lips, Magdalene forced the liquid down the girls mouth.

The blonde sputtered and choked on the elixir as it dribbled down her throat and over her lips — an instant fire spreading through her body, settling low in her belly. Caroline let out a gut-wrenching scream, her back arching off the table as the pain tore through her. She felt as if she were being ripped in two. Never in her short life had she'd experienced such overwhelming pain.

Above her she could hear the foreign chants of the witch, slowly growing louder and more intense. With every word Magdalene muttered the agony Caroline was feeling seemed to grow. Her mind drew hazy, the burn taking over her. She just wanted it to stop.

_Please, Lord. Make it end!_ She prayed as her mind succumbed to the pain, a numbness settling over her.

And then darkness.

—

Caroline's eyes snapped open. Something was wrong, _so very very wrong_. She didn't feel right. Her body was sore and an overwhelming ache radiated from her gut. A hunger.

A need to be fulfilled.

And it wasn't for food.

Her wide eyes landed on Klaus who was sitting across the room. Instantly she began moving up, frantically pushing herself back, slamming into the bed's headboard.

"Sta — Stay away f — from me!" She accused, an angry finger pointed in his direction. He leapt up from his seat stepping towards her. "Stop! D — Don't you dare come near me! Wh — What did you do to me?!"

"Calm down, Sweetheart." He soothed as she jumped from the bed, sheets dragging behind her, placing as much room between them as she could. "You'll hurt yourself."

"What did you do!?" She sobbed, tears streaming down her face. Her hands gripped at her bare stomach where a low simmering burn continued, the throbbing growing stronger. Hysterically she bolted, pushing herself away from him and into the bathroom. Her mind was spinning.

Klaus followed after her, using his vampire speed to pull her to him, her back to his front. She struggled against him, arms flailing as he held her.

"Caroline." He growled, pinning her arms down, trying to catch her eyes in the mirror. She moaned as he held her tight, head still thrashing against his chest. She refused to give up. "Stop!"

"I hate you!"

"Nothing I haven't heard before."

Caroline's chest heaved, hiccups leaving her lips as he forced her to calm down. Her thoughts were still jumbled, still so confused and frightened about what happened the night before. But her body seemed to be settling against him, the burning ache in her tummy waning with his embrace. Any comfort from the loss of pain was washed away with the fear of what that could mean.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded as she unconsciously pressed back into him, her barely covered bottom pressing against his groin. Klaus groaned lowly in her ear, a hand sliding from holding her arms captive to grasp her hip.

"I told you I could give you the world, Sweetheart. Everything you desired. Things you didn't even know you wanted." He purred against her ear, his tongue brushing along the shell. Caroline was horrified at the shiver that ran through her body in response. What was wrong with her? She didn't want this? Why didn't she have control over her body? "I know you Caroline. You grew up alone, a workaholic mother and an absentee father. Your only solace the attention you received from the local boys." Caroline swallowed at his words. The truth of them hitting her heart in ways she never would have expected. "You're lonely. And all you want is to be loved. I can give you that."

"No..."

"Yes." He hissed, his hips pressing forward, hands grazing along her stomach. "We're similar — You and I — we both long for family. Long to belong."

Her eyes caught his in the mirror, widening like saucers. _He couldn't mean... _Her look moved to his hands as they caressed her stomach, easing the low ache in her womb.

"Impossible. You're —"

"A Hybrid — Nature's little loophole." He said before placing a kiss on her shoulder, his eyes catching hers again in the mirror, imploring her through his lashes to believe. "A child, Caroline. You — We, can have a family. A child to love you unconditionally. Isn't that what you've always wanted — to be loved."

"You want a child?" She asked, her voice full of disbelief. How could a monster so horrible, so incapable of emotions — of love — want a child?

"I want a family."

Caroline sucked in a breath, eyebrows furrowing as his sweet words sunk in. A child. He wanted her to have his child. Be his broodmare. The witch. The spell. No wonder she was acting like a cat in heat.

"I don't really have a choice do I?" She spat. He answered her anger with rage, his fangs flashing down. Threatening her with his golden-eyed stare.

"No."

Quietly tears began streaming down her face. Any hope she had of eventually being free of him gone. He was going to take what he wanted, regardless of whom he hurt. She was the victim again, the damsel in distress that never had the luck of being saved. Her hear heart clinched. She was a loss cause.

_Hopeless._

But maybe...

She turned in his arms, hands falling on his chest and allowing his to settle on her hips. She took a steadying breath, sniffing away the tears. _She could do this._

"If I do this, willingly. Can I have something in return." He gazed down at her curiously, silently waiting for her to continue. "Once we finish this thing with Ray. And if we have — You'll let Stefan go, far away from us. Let him live his life."

Klaus's eyes narrowed at her words, at her audacity. How dare she try to trick him in to such a deal? And yet, he admired her devotion. This is what he wanted from her and he could have it, for a price.

"I expect your unwavering loyalty to me in return. No one comes before me."

Caroline nodded, her sad eyes brightening slightly at the prospect of freeing her friend. He could be happy. He could find Elena again, their epic love could survive, and they could have their happily ever after.

Even if she never did.

"You have a deal, Sweetheart." He murmured before pressing his lips to hers. Caroline let him steal her kisses, her lips moving as he wanted. Her body following a dance it new too well, while her mind hid away. Down in the very bottom of her soul she buried away her dreams, her aspirations, her hope.

She buried it so deep no one would ever find it, ever touch it again.

She replaced it with regret.

With acceptance.

—

Klaus pulled Caroline from the bathroom, his hands tearing at the last bits of fabric that covered her form. Loud ripping noises ricocheting through the room as every item covering her body fell away. The Hybrid pushed her back onto the bed, his wicked eyes devouring her curves.

_She was magnificent. _

Caroline quivered under his stare, her arms wrapping around her chest. A small attempt at decency as he pulled away his own clothes. Klaus wasn't shy as he undressed. He wanted his girl to see him. All of him.

He wanted her to want him the way he wanted her.

_She was his. _

He pounced on her, the wolf in him taking over, demanding relief from his mate. Caroline's body responded to his attentions, the desire in her womb now growing. The need to be filled increasing with each lick and suck he placed along her skin.

His hands ran up her form, over her arms, raising them above her head. Caroline closed her eyes, offering her neck to him. Lightly he bit down, the Alpha taking her submission.

_She was yielding._

His hands trailed down body once more, teasing her rounded flesh and rosy peaks. Venturing lower his fingers found the soft skin of her thighs, dividing them for his pleasure. Caroline's back arched as he touched her, fingers skimming through her folds. Her arousal evident, hot and slick on his fingers.

"You want me." He purred proudly and Caroline didn't protest. Her body _did_ want him. A cruel trick of magic and nature. Her heart didn't matter. Not to him at least.

The Hybrid pulled her closer — hip to hip — wrapping one of her legs around his waist. His arousal brushed against her, causing a needy cry to leave her lips. Her sex was throbbing. Her body needed him. The magic demanded it.

"Look at me, Caroline." He barked as he hovered over her, surrounding her. He wanted her to see nothing but him. Believe in nothing but him. He was to be her everything from this moment forward. No turning back.

Her eyes snapped open, forced to look upon reality. Staring back at her were his blue-green eyes, so deep and dark. For a moment she almost forgot who he was — what he was. And then it was gone. In an instant they were yellow, veins emerging — the demons within him appearing.

"Look at me. Look at your forever." He snarled, before surging forward, entering her heat. Caroline gasped, small whimpers of relief leaving her lips, the burn in her body subsiding with each thrust.

Klaus grunted above her, hands pulling her hips faster and tighter against his own. His movements were frantic — the need to claim her overwhelming him. It was all too rough, too fast. Caroline could feel the bruises already forming on her skin from his painful grip. She turned her head to the side, pressing her face into the pillow waiting for the moment he was finished.

She just wanted it to be done.

The wolf in him took advantage, his fangs descending, tearing into her neck. Bitting her. Marking her. Caroline screamed at the attack, tears trailing down her face once more.

The blood seemed to push Klaus over the edge, the need to impregnate her with his heir too overwhelming to ignore. He thrust frantically, his release washing over him. Below him Caroline shuddered, her hips arching as his warm seed entered her womb.

Finally, _finally_ the ache she felt there disappearing.

It was a small relief in the big scheme of things.

As Klaus recovered from his orgasm he didn't let Caroline settle back on the bed. Instead he pulled her to him, rolling them over so that she rested atop him. His cock still buried firmly in her quim.

Diligently he licked tenderly at the bite he'd given her, cleaning away the remaining blood. Caroline clinched her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the stinging radiating from the wound, focusing instead on his hands that roamed down her back, drawing pictures along her skin.

Once again his belated affection toyed with her mind.

She needed to get away.

But as if he could sense her wish his hands tightened around her, halting her thoughts. She stilled, reluctantly laying her head upon his chest, tears continuing to roll down her cheeks, as she tired desperately to forget what they just done — to forget the fate she'd just sentenced herself to.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! REVIEW!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**

**P.S. The language that Magdalene was speaking was Haitian Creole. I hope you could figure out most of it from the context. Also I used Google translate... So that means it's probably totally wrong... **

"_**Niklaus, w ap anreta"**_** — "Niklaus, you're late." **

"_**Trè byen, vin anndan an."**_** — "Very well, Come in."**

"_**Mete li sou tab la. Asire w ke li la an sekirite."**_** — "Put her on the table. Make sure she stays still."**

"_**Èske ou sèten ou vle fè sa?"**_** — "Are you sure this is what you want?" **

"_**Oui"**_** — "Yes"**

"_**Mwen pral bezwen san ou. Korektè a mande l 'bay mare ou."**_** — "I need your blood. The spell requires it." **

"_**Retire rad sou li. Kite souvètman yo." **_**— "Remove her clothes. Leave the undergarments."**

"_**Kenbe tèt li toujou" **_**— "Hold her head still."**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANK YALL SO MUCH for the fabulous reviews. I'm so glad ya'll enjoyed the plot twist! (I was a little nervous about it because some people loath the pregnancy thing.)**

**Here's the next chapter. Warning: Sexy time! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

—

Chapter 8

—

Her body awoke to the pleasures Klaus was giving before consciousness hit her. Hips arching, fingers gripping, and thighs clinching with every suck and lick he placed on her heated flesh. Mind spinning, head thrashing she slowly stirred. A loud gasp leaving her lips as her eyes finally flashed open, searching around the room in confusion.

His arms held her tight, a hand splayed across her thigh, the other around her abdomen. She pushed herself up on her elbows, frantic to move from his grasp.

"Relax, Sweetheart." He purred from glistening lips, his eyes flicking towards her, alight with mischief. The stunned look on her face making him more eager to return to eating her out. "Lay back and enjoy." He added, before his tongue found her clit again, his nose brushing against her downy blond curls. Caroline dropped back the bed with a moan, hands grasping desperately at the pillow around her head. Punishing the fluffy fabric for the hedonistic desire he was drawing from her.

His full lips puckered around her sensitive button, sending sinful shivers through her body. The fingers along her thigh tickled her skin, adding to the sensations he was creating in her core. Every touch causing her nerves to pop with pleasure. He was bringing her to heights she'd never known — never imagined — with his talented tongue and fingers.

A scream shook through the room as he worked her to orgasm. Caroline felt as if her world was shattering. Her back bowing as a delicious fire spread through her womb, her body shuddering with release.

His mouth continued to work against her, lapping at her juices. He couldn't get enough of her taste. Fangs descended, eyes flashing before he pierced the soft virgin skin of her thigh. Blood covered his tongue, melding with the decedent ambrosia of her sex. This was a meal he could eat for eternity.

Another cry left Caroline's lips, eyes snapping shut, heart pounding at the bite. Pain and pleasure clashing together. _Damn him._ She thought as she fell back on the bed, legs still quivering, chest heaving.

"Mmm..." Klaus hummed as he surfaced from in between her delicate flesh, lips kissing a fiery trail up her stomach to the peaks of her breasts. Caroline let out an involuntary sigh as his lips settled there teasing her tightened buds. Her hands released the pillow, bold fingers weaving into his unruly hair.

She refused to open her eyes as he toyed with her, knowing the moment she saw his face again she'd be burdened with guilt and regret. All she wanted was a moment of clarity — of enjoyment — even if it was fake.

"You are delectable."

His smooth accent broke her daydream, pulling her back to reality. Her eyes opened, the clear blue pools darkening as his smug smile came into view. She said nothing, turning her head away, burring it back within the pillow.

Klaus ignored her lack of response, increasing his attentions. His hands found her hips, grasping them tightly to flip her over. Caroline grunted in surprise as he hoisted her rear in the air. Large, calloused hands spreading her cheeks and erection ghosting along her dewy pink lips.

They shuddered together.

She braced herself, hands tightening against the mattress, waiting for his assault. He plunged forward, entering her fully. Her back bent, face pressing farther into the soft bed with his movement, whimpers leaving her lips.

"Fuck." He panted as he hovered over her, arms caging around her own. The necklaces that hung loosely around his neck brushing against her spine, tickling her with each thrust. His lips followed their path, caressing the sweet skin of her back and neck.

As he moved within her, the familiar needy warmth of the night before spread through her womb. Her body was craving what he gave. Accepting it fully. Her mind may still be her own, but her body was his and she couldn't ignore the pleasure. Not this time.

Caroline cried out, his movements growing deeper, quicker. She could feel the magnificent burn of euphoria building within her once more. With a quick jerk of his hips, he pulled her closer. The shift pushed her over the edge — The volcano within her erupting in ecstasy. She moaned into the pillow, head lashing in unbridled bliss.

Behind her, Klaus groaned, burying himself deep within her and letting go. His claws ruined the sheets as his orgasm hit him, the wolf in him claiming his mate once more.

He fell against her, rolling them to the side. Their chests rose and fell in time, both short of breath. Klaus wrapped an arm around her, his spread fingers falling against her lower stomach. Almost as if he could already feel the child growing their.

Caroline bit her bottom lip, anxiety rushing over her, washing away the contentment from moments ago. Klaus could feel her tense and he ground his teeth in exasperation. She'd promised him willingness — loyalty. Already she was breaking their deal.

"You're mine, Caroline." He said against her neck, teeth scraping against the previous night's wound.

Caroline hissed at the sensation. "I know."

"And is the pain — here, gone?" His asked as his finger drummed along her abdomen. Caroline nodded against the pillow.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Does that mean..." She trailed off. Not capable of saying that actual words. _Am I with child? _She was glad he could not see the horrified look that passed over her face. She didn't know if she could adjust this fast. Her mind was still trying to process everything from the weeks before. It was soon. Too soon.

"It's a positive sign."

Caroline brought her thumb to her mouth, a nervous habit from long ago, her teeth beginning to gnaw at the nail. Her thoughts were all over the place, flickering between worries and fears, her neurotic tendencies making an appearance.

"Stop panicking, Sweetheart." The Hybrid ordered as he pulled away from her, sitting up on the bed. She glanced over at him as he got up, her face flushing as _everything _came into view. He certainly was a looker. That she'd never deny. Too bad he was also sociopathic, psychopathic, and any other _—pathic_ you wanted to throw his way. "Remember our deal."

"Are you constantly going to lord that over me?" She asked with a sneer. He raised an eyebrow at her as he shuffled along the hotel room. Making his way to he mini bar and picking up a glass tumbler.

"I didn't have to make that promise, Caroline. You'd do well to remember that." He stated with finality, before biting his hand, allowing his blood to dribble into the glass. He held up the cup to her. "You'll need this. I've taken a lot of blood."

Caroline wrinkled her face is disgust. When she drank from him before it was out of desperation. The idea of sipping it casually, as if it were wine, revolted her.

He set the glass on the counter and moved towards the bathroom. "I expect it to gone by the time I get out."

Caroline scoffed at him from her spot on the bed. "Yes, _father._"

"I certainly hope your father doesn't fuck you like I just did, Love." Klaus chuckled, before slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Caroline blanched at his words, turning on the bed and burying her face in the pillows, screaming out her frustration. _God, what a fucking ass!_ She thought, quickly realizing that was the understatement of the year.

—

"What are we doing here?" Caroline asked as she stepped from Klaus's SUV, shutting the door behind her. The parking lot was empty; it was hours before the mall would open. Klaus grinned at her.

"I figured you were getting tired of wearing stolen clothes and my shirts. Am I wrong?"

"Oh... Yes. I mean no? I guess I could use some things."

"Come along then, Love." He said walking off towards the entrance. Caroline trailed behind, her steps hurried, trying to keep up with his long, determined strides.

As Klaus approached the store doors, he raised his fist, banging loudly. Caroline looked around nervously, her arms awkwardly tightening around her waist. She was about to snap at him to stop when a young red head approached the door, throwing it open in obvious annoyance.

"I'm sorry Sir, but we don't open for hours. You'll have to —"

Klaus grabbed her chin, stealing her gaze. "I have a feeling you'll make an exception for me an my friend. Won't you sweetheart?"

The girl nodded dumbly. Caroline chewed the inside of her cheek, eyes looking everywhere but the sales clerk. She felt horribly guilty for what Klaus was doing. She'd been there and understood what it felt like to have your mind controlled by another. It sucked, royally.

"Wonderful. We'll need a showing room and outfits for Caroline here to try on. Do you think you can do that?"

She nodded again.

"If anyone asks, this appointments been lined up for months. You simply forgot, silly you."

"Silly me." She replied, her voice void of emotion.

He released the girl from the compulsion. She stepped back, shaking her head in confusion before her eyes refocused on the Klaus and Caroline.

"I'm Kate." She said holding her hand out to Klaus. "I'm so sorry for the confusion Mr..."

"Mikaelson."

"Mr. Mikaelson. But if you follow me, we can get ya'll into a private changing room right away."

Kate began to stalk off into the store. Klaus sent Caroline a satisfied grin which she returned with a scowl. He tilted his head at her, daring her to comment. She just scoffed, pushing past him and behind the compelled sales girl.

—

"Come out, Love. I'm dying to see what you're wearing." Klaus called from the private seating area of their dressing room. Caroline stiffened, still totally uncomfortable with the way he looked at her, even though he'd now seen her naked more times than she cared for.

"Isn't that sweet!" Kate said dreamily as she helped fasten the tie of the warp-dress Caroline was trying on. "You're lucky to have a boyfriend like him."

"He's.." _Not my boyfriend. _Was what she wanted to say, but she couldn't bring herself to mutter the words. Maybe it was megawatt smile on Kate's face? Or the fact that she didn't really know what her situation was with him? But the sentence wouldn't pass her lips. "... great." She went with instead, pressing a brilliant fake smile on her lips.

If only Kate really knew the man she'd been dealing with. Her praise would hardly be so high.

"Prefect!" Kate announced before shoving Caroline out the door, towards Klaus. Caroline stumbled, the heels Kate placed her in catching on the carpet, but warm arms caught her, steadying her on her feet.

"Don't you look ravishing?" His eyes tore over her body, flaring with lust as the sight of her curves in the dress — full hips and perky breasts. She was a dream. A goddess.

_His Queen. _

Caroline blushed, turning her head and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear to avoid his gaze. She didn't like his compliments. They were too warm. Too personable. And they were all lies. Caroline didn't believe anything that fell from his sharp, serpents tongue.

"She'll take it." He called back to Kate.

Caroline moved to turn back to the dressing room, but Klaus stopped her, grabbing her hand and spinning her back to his chest. His hand found her hip, the other toying with the bow of the navy dress. The blonde peered up at him through her lashes, trying to ignore the licentious look in his eye.

"Klaus!" She hissed, trying to pull back from his grasp, but he shook his head at her with a wicked smirk.

"Kate?" The girl appeared, poking her head through the door. "Do you have any other colors? I think this dress will be wonderful for when Caroline starts showing."

"Showing? Are you? Oh my gosh! Congratulations!"

Caroline's eyes turned to fire as she stared up at Klaus.

Fuck. Him.

"It's a too soon to tell, but..."

"I'll be right back with more!" Kate said before rushing away. The moment she stepped out the door a loud pop echoed through the room, Klaus's cheek blazing red.

The Hybrid growled, grabbing Caroline's wrist, his fingers itching to crush her bones. Caroline yelped at the pain, trying to break free of his hold. She couldn't believe what she'd just done.

"How dare you!" Klaus sneered, dropping his fangs. "I should tear out your spleen!"

"I — I'm sorry." She whimpered as her pulse quickened. "I — I just —"

"What!?" He screamed at her, yanking her closer, invading her space. Caroline's eyes squeezed closed, she could feel his warm, angry breath heaving against her lips. Shivers ran through her body as she waited for his retaliation.

"You —"

"Spit it out, Sweetheart!"

"You can't say things like that?!" She cried. Didn't he understand that she hadn't even accepted that it was most likely true? She wasn't ready for it. For a child! The mere thought made her want to scream.

"What? The truth?!" He demanded. "This is happening Caroline. Deal with it!"

"You've given me no choice! Just give me time. Please!" She begged her free hand grasping as his necklaces, her eyes snapping open to implore him to understand. He stated back at her with cold darkness in his eyes. He held no sympathy for her plea.

"You've broken our agreement twice already. If it happens again it's finished. Do you understand?"

Caroline nodded her head eagerly in compliance. She wouldn't mess up again she swore to herself. Not only for her sake, but for Stefan's — for Elena's.

"Loyalty, Caroline. That's what you promised me. Don't disappoint again."

He drew away from her with those words, stomping out of the room. Caroline sucked in a deep breath, her hands clutching her stomach as she dropped to the floor.

She couldn't breathe.

The knowledge that she was about to bring a child into the world with him made her heartbreak. He was evil — vindictive. He controlled her. All of her.

And even then he wasn't happy.

What more could he take and be satisfied?

—

**Please let me know what you think! I adore ya'lls reviews! **

**XOXO — TwistedType**

**P.S. If you're reading my other story, _Broken Crown._ Sorry for the lack of updates. Writing for **_**Sympathy for the Devil**_** just seems to be coming much easier right now. Also, I got some reviews that have me a little down in the dumps and questioning my work. I promise though, that I will be finishing it! — XOXO**

**Oh, and follow me on tumblr if you like! badteacherz . tumblr . com**


	9. Chapter 9

**You all are seriously the GREATEST EVER! Thank every single one of you for your review (And some of you for your multiple ones). They make my day! I hope yall like this chapter. We get to see a little more about the baby and a lot more Klaroline interaction. **

**Note: I have never been pregnant so I literally know nothing (a lot like Caroline in this story) about being pregnant. So all of my knowledge is going to come for the internet. Any way, if i get something just terribly wrong (and it is bugging you to death) please let me know and I'll try to change it. However, this isn't a normal pregnancy so I feel I can take a bit of creative license with it. So... That's my little warning/plea to yall!**

**Okay, Enjoy! **

* * *

—

Chapter 9

—

Caroline and Klaus managed to make it out of the mall without another fight. Klaus was studiously ignoring Caroline; only making short barked comments towards her when needed. And Caroline was walking on eggshells, doing everything within her power not to make him angry again. Terrified of the consequences if she did.

Currently she was standing alone, gazing at rows of books, while Klaus ordered her breakfast. He'd stopped at a little place, north of Birmingham, that served as a coffee house and bookstore. It was quaint, and reminded Caroline of a nicer, homelier version of Starbucks. She was surprised he remembered to feed her. She'd been getting used to one meal a day, two if he gave her his blood. This was a rarity.

As she looked around her eyes caught on a particular cover and she couldn't stop herself from picking it up. _What to Expect When You Expecting_, the title read. It was totally clichéd, but it didn't stop her from flipping through the pages, skimming over passages. The more she read, the more nauseous she got. _Nope. Nope. Nope. I can't do this. _She tossed the book back down where she found it and spun around, placing as much space between herself and the offending hardcopy as she could. She was not ready to face that overload of information at all. And for all she knew, she wasn't even pregnant. Why even go there?

Klaus found her a few minutes later, joining her at the table she'd choose.

"Thanks." She murmured, taking the items. He gave her a short, acknowledging nod as he sat across from her. Caroline sighed — _so much for getting over it — _before taking a bite of her bagel and a sip of her coffee. As the liquid hit her tongue her eyes bugged, she pulled back with a cough.

"That is not coffee." She wheezed, putting the horrid drink down.

"No its not. It's herbal tea. Coffee isn't good for the baby." Klaus said, a hint of amusement in his eyes much to her annoyance.

"Klaus, I may only be seventeen, but I've taken basic Anatomy. The baby — _if there's a baby_ — isn't anything but a bundle of cells at this point. I'm pretty sure one last cup of coffee for the next nine months won't do any harm."

"Oh, it'll be less time that that."

"What?!" She growled out, eyes narrowing at the Hybrid.

"It won't be that long. Werewolf pregnancies typically last around seven months, because female werewolves can't transition while their pregnant. It makes it painful for them around the full moon so nature compensated by having the child develop faster."

Caroline gaped at him.

"And seeing as our child will be the first of its kind — of a Hybrid — I'm assuming that will speed up that process as well."

_Screw eggshells._

"Are you telling me I might have months less time to prepare for this — this child?! How long?" She whispered harshly, bending over the table towards him.

"I say, five to six months."

"You can't be serious?!"

"Caroline..."

"No!" She said jabbing a finger at him, her face paling as the depressing reality crashed in around her. Was he ever going to tell her these nice little tidbits of information? "You don't get to say anything. I — I can't even. I'm seventeen!" She cried. "I'm not ready for this?!"

She buried her face in her hands, strangled inhales being pulled in-between her lips. Her head was aching, stomach clinching with the new information. She wasn't ready for this. No way, no how. How was she supposed to be caring for a child — the spawn if Satan no less — in five months time? Did he not see how crazy this was? She wasn't prepared to be a mother, she didn't know anything! Even the most basic of motherly knowledge was lost on her.

This poor child was doomed from the start.

"What's going on? What did you do?" A familiar voice, accused from the side of their table. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself to calm down and seem normal. Slowly she raised her head. Klaus was glaring at Stefan who was returning the look in kind.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Can we go?" She asked hurriedly, rising from her seat, fixing her disheveled hair.

"Sweetheart..." Klaus said, a beseeching tone to his voice. She ignored him, trudging off towards his Explorer, past a flustered Stefan, her food and drink forgot. "Drop it, Klaus." She threw over her shoulder.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked turning to the scowling Original.

"None of your business, Ripper." Klaus said, standing from her chair. "Follow her and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I'll be right behind."

Stefan nodded before rushing off. Klaus gathered their food and drink, dumping the trash and storing Caroline's bagel for later. The girl would need to eat sometime and if she refused he'd force her.

He certainly had not qualms about that.

Tossing the rubbish, his eyes lingered on the book he'd seen Caroline toying with while he purchased their breakfast. That was before she threw it down like it bit her.

A pregnancy book — _how practical_.

Of course, he knew the basics of childbirth and pregnancy, having studied medicine several times during his existence. He'd expected not much had changed over the centuries.

However, it was quite clear from the way Caroline reacted that she was not as studied on the topic. He couldn't have that. Not if she was carrying his child.

His heir.

Klaus grabbed a copy and headed towards the register.

—

Surprise, surprise, Barry lied.

Klaus and Stefan spent the next three weeks combing Northern Alabama, Northern Georgia, and Tennessee for leads on Ray. As it turned out, Barry had been somewhat right on his location, he'd just failed to mention that Ray didn't own the home he lived in — at least not on paper. He'd put the paperwork under two girls. Smart.

Unfortunately for him, Klaus was smarter.

Because of this Caroline spent most of her time chained up in hotel rooms, at least when Klaus didn't require her presence. He'd given her a book to read — _What to Expect When Your Expecting _— and she'd resisted the urge to chunk it back at his cocky head.

At the time she was totally in denial about her pregnancy.

Until her period that was supposed to come, didn't.

And until her stomach that was always ridiculously flat — she was head cheerleader, thank you very much — began to look slightly rounder than it should.

She hadn't said anything to Klaus, but she was pretty positive he already knew. It had to be a wolf thing.

The suite door opened causing Caroline to jump, and shove her book underneath the pillow. Even though she'd been furious when Klaus had given it to her, she'd taken to reading it secretly in her free time. Trying to prepare herself for the reality of it all. They hadn't broached the subject with Stefan and it was a conversation Caroline was absolutely dreading. She knew Stefan would freak, causing Klaus to most likely kill him. It was going to be horrible, she just knew it.

Her nerves steadied a bit when it was Klaus that walked through the door, alone.

"Hello, Love." He greeted with a smile. She returned it hesitantly, lips curving up minutely, before falling back to an apathetic state. He rounded the bed she was sitting on, taking a seat near her legs. Caroline tensed as the bed sunk in and he settled next to her. She was always on edge around him these days, uncertain of how he would act; his mood swings always varying from violent to ravenous to indifferent. She'd been avoiding him as much as possible because of it and he seemed to not mind — too focused on finding Ray — only forcing her attentions and taking her a few times in Stefan's sporadic absences.

Klaus held a brown paper bag in his hands that he placed in her lap; she tilted her head at him, suspicious of the contents. "Open it." He urged, his smile turning more gleeful by the second, which only served to frighten Caroline more.

She grabbed the bag, digging in to pull out its contents. Her eyes narrowed as she got a better view.

"Seriously? I'm not..."

"It's time to be certain, Sweetheart. Don't you think?"

She swallowed, looking down at the pregnancy test and prenatal vitamins in her hands. She knew it wasn't necessary to take a test for something she already knew. Something they both already knew.

"I don't think it's necessary." She mumbled refusing to meet his eyes. Her heart was pounding in her chest, a light sweat breaking out across her forehead. A hand itched towards her stomach, as if she expected to feel a full-grown child there.

"Don't fight me on this, Caroline." His tone moving from light to warning, as he inched closer to her, invading her space with sharp threatening eyes.

"I — I'm not. I..." She closed her eyes, letting out a hard, anxious sigh. Grabbing for his hand, she pulled it to the toughing flesh of her belly, underneath her shirt, shivering as she placed it there. His fingers spread out across her stomach, lightly prodding the flesh and feeling what she'd known for days. What he'd subconsciously known since conception.

She was pregnant.

She was going to have a child — _His child_.

Klaus felt his own heart stutter at the feel of her rounded womb. He was finally getting what he'd forever longed for — a family. One that would never forsake him. She was his. The child was his. Nothing would ever change that.

He couldn't help himself as he leaned closer, his lips skimmed over her sensitive flesh, goosebumps rapidly appearing at his gentle touch. His hand moved along her side, pushing her shirt up farther as he turned his head, placing an ear against her stomach. It was there; so light he wouldn't have caught it if her weren't listening for it. Under the hard, rapid beat of Caroline's heart was the soft steady pitter-pater of another. He closed his eyes, amazed. He'd — They'd, created another life.

The Hybrid was ecstatic. His plans were falling into place. Soon enough he'd have his army, his child, and his mate. After a thousand years he would have it all.

It was perfect.

Caroline shifted uneasily under him. Her eyes still closed, fighting back overwhelmed tears that threatened to fall as she accepted reality. She was having his child. And as much as she hated the man who did this to her, she couldn't hate the child. She already loved it with all her heart.

"You'll need to take the vitamins." Klaus said as he continued to rest upon her stomach, his fingers painting over her skin.

"I know."

"Good."

And then they both feel quite.

It felt like hours that they sat there in silence, Klaus marveling in his success with his ear pressed firmly to her stomach. Caroline was too upset, too scared, to force him to move. Eventually though, the Hybrid picked up on an approaching Salvatore and backed away, smoothing down Caroline's shirt and grabbing the incriminating evidence to hide. Caroline wiped swiftly at her red eyes, and straightened up on the bed.

"Are we ready?" Stefan asked as he walked in. Caroline's eyebrows rose at the question, as she turned to get up off the bed, avoiding Stefan's gaze. She'd already been feeling awkward around her friend. As if big bold words were painted across her forehead — _I had sex with an Evil Hybrid and now I'm carrying his spawn._ That feeling was ten times worse now. "You're not ready."

Klaus was digging through Caroline's stuff, seemingly ignoring the younger vampire. "She will be in a minute." He said, throwing a dress to Caroline. She looked at the innocent yellow thing, feeling very undeserving of wearing it.

"What are we doing?"

"Change and we'll explain."

Caroline sighed and moved into the bathroom, cracking the door so she could hear the pair.

"We finally found the house, the one those two girls own for Ray. It's about an hour and a half from here."

"Why do you need me?" She asked, tugging the dress over her head.

"They'll be much more inclined to invite us in if your there. Womanly charm and all that."

"Can't you just compel your way in?"

"Well seeing how that worked out with Barry I'd rather not risk it." Klaus answered as she stepped from the bathroom. He looked her up and down, a grin on his lips, eyes settling on her belly for a moment. Caroline frowned, walking past him. He needed to stop with the obvious smug looks — it was nerve-wracking. Not only that, but Stefan wasn't stupid. He'd figure it out before long and Caroline was not freaking prepared for that blow up.

"All right," She sighed, slipping on a pair of sandals. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! Review! I love hearing everything y'all have to say! **

**XOXO — TwistedType **

**P.S. Already about half way with the next chapter, so yay! I'm really spoling y'all with these updates. Be warned that it probably wont stay this quickly forever! **


	10. Chapter 10

****Chapter was delated and reposted because of problems with the FanFiction website.**

**Once again I am so overwhelmed by y'alls reviews! Only 10 chapters in and nearly 300 reviews! That's ridiculous! Seriously, y'all are too kind! **

**Okay, everyone get ready for hormonal Caroline! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

—

Chapter 10

—

"So all we have to do is get them to invite us in, right?" Caroline asked as she walked up the drive with Klaus. The area was beautiful, grassy with large oak trees surrounding the property. Caroline wouldn't mind living in a place like this, away from the chaos of the world.

"That's it, Love."

"Are you going to kill them?" Her voice was low, cautious.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Caroline."

"But, why?" She pleaded. "They haven't done anything!"

Klaus stopped, turning towards her, gripping her upper arms, demanding she face him. His face was stern, eyes cruel and cold. She bit her bottom lip, immediately regretting questioning him.

"Because it's what I am, Sweetheart. It's what I do. They're insignificant. A means to an end — collateral damage."

"But..."

He snatched up her cheeks, forcing her to look him in the eye as veins appeared underneath. "Do you really want to start this fight?" She quickly shook her head. It was a loss cause.

"That's what I thought. Now, be a good girl and do what I say."

She nodded with watery eyes as he released her chin and grabbed her hand with sarcastic smile. "It's so much easier if you don't question me, Love."

Caroline swatted at her eyes quietly, removing any traces of tears as they approached the house. Deep down wondering if this was how it was always going to be? Would her roll continuously be the submissive child bearer? No say in any aspect of her life? Of her child's life?

Those thoughts sent cold shivers down her spine. She couldn't let that happen.

They were almost to the house when a girl appeared, yelling out and whistling for her dog. Klaus pressed a finger to Caroline's lips, slipping his other arm around her waist and zipping the forward. The girl was just turning back around as he grabbed her hand, putting his simple plan into action.

She jumped back when she saw the couple, her eyes widening in shock. Caroline fidgeted, kicking her feet trying not the look suspicious as Klaus took the lead.

"I am so sorry. We didn't mean to scare you." He said with an American accent Caroline had never heard him use. Typically he relied on the charm of his English one to get his way.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked, her eyes flickering between Caroline and Klaus. She didn't look startled anymore, just suspicious.

"Yeah, our car — our car ran out of gas a couple of miles back. Eh, we feel like we've been walking forever yours is the first house we've come to so I was just hoping we could use your phone?"

"Don't you two have cell phones?"

"His battery died." Caroline interjected, cutting her eyes as Klaus and trying to look as genuine as possible. "And mine's so old it doesn't get any service out here. Trust me, I've tried."

"Look, I promise we're not serial killers. We were just hoping to use your phone."

The girl glances between the two of them again before sighing and pursing her lips. "Sure." She says with a shake of her head.

"So, we can come in?" Klaus asked, dropping Caroline's hand and stepping forward. Dipping his head he gave the girl a puppy-dog eyed look that had Caroline rolling her eyes.

"No, I'll get the phone and I'll bring it out to you."

_Uh-Oh_, Caroline thought as Klaus reverted back to his typical self, a stern, unamused look crossing his face.

"I thought you country folk were supposed to be more trusting?" He asked, loosing all traces of his American accent.

"I'm from Florida." The girl replied, with a sassy shake of her head. Caroline stepped forward, hoping to intervene, but Klaus was too quick.

"Well, that explains it."

The Original flashed forward, grabbing the girl's neck and drawing a surprised gasp from her lips. Caroline looked on helplessly as he locked eyes with her and pushed his compulsion into her mind.

"Now, show me a little southern hospitality, Sweet Pea."

"Please, come in." She rasped, causing Klaus's wicked smile to widen. He dropped her to the ground and wrapped an arm around her neck, placing his lips to her ear.

"Wonderful."

Caroline's stomach dropped at his action. She didn't like it. Didn't like his familiarity with another girl. And the fact that it bugged her made her even more upset. She placed a hand on her stomach and turned away. She refused to feel this way.

"Caroline, Love, go back to the car and wait. I'll be along shortly."

Caroline scowled down at the ground as he walked away and into the house. _Jerk. Asshole. Bastard. _Her mind screamed as she shuffled sluggishly back up the driveway. Why was she feeling like this? Like she actually cared what he did? It had to be that damned spell. Or her brand new hormones. Logically she could come up with no other explanations of why she would care.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked as he stopped in front of her. His face was full of concern, a deep frown set on his lips. Caroline quickly dropped her hand and nodded.

"Fine."

"You've — You've been acting off, lately."

Caroline shrugged, but refused to meet his eyes.

"Caroline..."

"Go, Stefan. Before the Devil gets upset about your absence. I'll see you in the car." She said before stepping around him and walking determinedly back to the road.

She knew she was going to have to tell him, but she didn't want to face him. He wasn't going to handle it well. At all. He'd regret not being able to protect her. He'd loathe himself for it. He'd be angry — furious — and lash out at Klaus. Which would only end up getting his neck snapped, or worse, killed.

She kicked a pebble with her toe and watched it bounce into the brush.

She hated this. The uncertainty, the constant worry that now seemed to consume her.

This was all his fault.

She kicked another rock, throwing back her arms and letting a frustrated scream fly from her lips.

At the same time, two others rang from the house behind her.

—

Caroline leaned back against the car, eyes closed, trying to brush off the petrified screams that were ringing in her ears. Guilt was consuming her. Not only for the deaths of the two women, but for the fact that Klaus was forcing Stefan to participate. None of them deserved it.

She ran a hand over she stomach. The fear of not being able to protect this child — from its own father — slowly beginning to creep it's way into her mind. Her teeth clinched at the thought of how he might treat it. If it reflected how he treated her, the poor thing was better off not existing.

She shook her head violently at the thought.

No, she was too selfish for that. Because Klaus was right. Somewhere deep down she wanted someone to love her unconditionally. To give her the love she'd never received as a child.

This baby would be her everything. And she would do whatever she had to for it — whatever the cost. Because this life that was growing inside of her didn't deserve the upbringing she had. It would know, before it even left the womb, that it was loved indefinitely.

"I'll protect you." She murmured tiredly, rubbing gently over her lower belly, a forlorn tear slipping from her eye. "Always."

She shivered as she felt the presence of another person before her.

"I knew there was a reason I chose you." Klaus said, his husky accent cutting through the summer's air. His fingers ghosted over her skin, brushing away the lone tear that slid down her cheek. The other hand came to rest over hers as it sat on her stomach, weaving their fingers together.

Caroline straightened her head, opening her eyes to look at him. He was staring back at her with a look she'd never seen from him before, one of awe. It tugged at her heartstrings, but she ignored it, hardening her eyes to glare at him.

"I was promising to protect it from you."

"You really think so low of me? To harm my own child?"

He looked aghast by her accusation. His eyes turning to ice as he lower his head, hand tightening slightly on hers. Caroline ground her teeth together, but refused to flinch under his angry stare.

"Yes." She spat.

He held her gaze, his jaw twitching and the vein in his neck bulging. "You petulant child. You think you know me?!" He screamed, his hands coming up to grab her dress, shaking her with each word. Caroline stood strong, staring him down, taking his wrath. She was done being his plaything. "I've lived a thousand years, Caroline. Seen things you've never dreamed of. Don't you dare think you'll ever understand me!"

"Can you blame me? Look at how you treat me?" She whispered.

He dropped her then, backing away. Growling he slammed his fist into the SUV shattering a window, the shards raining down. Caroline jumped, but held her self together, refusing to back down.

_This is for you_. She thought, her hands grazing her stomach again. _This is for you_.

"I would _never_ touch a child." He panted, his hands fisted together in rage. "Never!"

"And me?"

"Not while you're carrying my child."

"And after?"

"I won't hurt you, Caroline." He said with conviction.

She sucked in a breath at his words, head falling back against the vehicle and eyes shutting in relief. She knew he could be lying, but something deep within her recognized the truth of his words. Her rapidly thumping heart began to relax. She'd stood up to him. She'd stood up to him and lived. She couldn't believe it.

"Like I said, Love. I knew there was a reason I picked you."

—

Klaus didn't waste anytime using the information he'd found from the two girls at the farmhouse. They'd packed up immediately, spending the rest of the night and the next morning in the car making their way to Tully. Caroline woke up from the ride with a sore neck and growling stomach.

"Are we there yet?" She whined, rubbing her neck and sitting up from her makeshift bed on the backseat. She wondered if Klaus had even considered that she wouldn't be able to keep up this traveling pace for much longer. Her body couldn't handle it. At that thought a serious wave of nausea overtook her.

_Not again._

"Pull over." She said urgently, grabbing onto the back of Klaus's chair and catching his eyes in the rearview mirror. "Pull over!"

The Hybrid sighed, rolling his eyes, but pulled the vehicle to the side of the road.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, as Caroline leaned out the door, emptying what little she had in her stomach onto the highway pavement.

_"Fuck you, Klaus!"_ She muttered as another wave hit her causing her to gag, bile dribbling from her mouth. Her retches eventually turned to dry heaves before stopping at together. Slowly she pulled herself up, wiping away the spittle that clung to her chin.

"Ugh!" She groaned throwing her had back against the seat. She was so over this part of the pregnancy.

"Caroline? Are you okay?" Stefan continued to prod. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut wishing he'd go away.

"Don't worry, Ripper. Caroline's been feeling a little under the weather in the mornings it should subside in a few weeks. Right, Sweetheart?"

"What? But... No. No. That's — that's impossible."

"Stefan..." Caroline said calmly. She opened her eyes and reached forward, placing her hand on his arm.

"Son of a bitch! What did you do to her?" Stefan screamed, lunging across the center console towards Klaus. The Hybrid was quicker, reaching up and snapping Stefan's neck before he could touch him. Stefan slumped back against his seat.

"Was that necessary?" Caroline huffed, falling back into her seat, crossing her arms in annoyance. Klaus chuckled as he pulled back onto the road.

"No, but it was enjoyable."

"You're an ass."

"Caroline..." He growled, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. "You know I won't harm you, Love. But lets keep the snide comments to a minimum, lest I change my mind.

"Whatever."

—

A short while later Caroline sat in a booth at the dark and dingy Southern Comfort with a pile of food in front of her. Klaus had compelled some poor human into picking up everything she was craving, which happened to be a wide variety of meals. Stefan hadn't woken up yet and was propped up in the seat across from her, while Klaus ran around compelling the bar patrons. Caroline was still trying to decide what she was in the mood for when Stefan began to stir.

Shaking his head he slowly sat up. As if the memories from before hit him, his eyes snapped open, coming face to face with Caroline.

"Fry?" She asked, handing out the Styrofoam box to him. He tilted his head at her in utter bewilderment, looking at her as if she had three eyes and elephant ears. "They're really good —"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Look, I know. Its —"

"How are you so calm about this?!" Stefan exclaimed, leaning over the table towards her. She could see his eyes shift and leaned back in her seat. She knew Stefan didn't pose a threat to her, but that didn't make him any less frightening. "How did this happen!? I don't believe it. Not even he can —"

"Believe it, Ripper. As to how it happened? I don't think I need to explain that to you." Klaus said with a licentious grin as he approached their table, hands behind his back and a cocky stride to his step.

Stefan growled, jumping from the booth towards Klaus. Caroline squeaked as the table shook, and scurried out after them.

By the time she was standing Stefan had shoved Klaus across the room, knocking him into the bar. The Original rebounded quickly, slamming Stefan into the ground with a sickening thud. Hauling him up by his neck, snapping at the younger vampire with his Hybrid teeth.

"Stop!" Caroline said, rushing at the pair, pathetically tugging at Klaus's arm. "Let him go!"

The Hybrid ignored her, glaring at a struggling Stefan. "You should be celebrating, Ripper!"

"Celebrating your abomination. I'd rather not." Stefan choked out, hands clawing at Klaus's vice grip. Caroline gasped a little at the hatred in his voice, her hand instinctively touching her stomach. Her child was not an abomination. He didn't mean it.

"Stefan. — Klaus. — Please!"

"Make a comment like that again and I'll rip out your vocal chords." Klaus said, tightening his grip on Stefan's windpipe. "But I was referring to the fact that Caroline has so graciously negotiated your freedom."

"What?" Stefan mouthed.

"Her life and loyalty — along with the child's — for your freedom once this whole wearisome business with Ray is completed."

Caroline smiled sadly at her friend as Klaus's words sunk in. He was mortified, rapidly shaking his head "no" in place of words. Caroline knew nothing she could say would make accepting this easier, so she stayed silent, instead placing her hand again on Klaus's arm. He looked over at her, giving an exasperated sigh and dropped Stefan to the floor. He scrambled to his feet; hands reaching out to Caroline, but Klaus cut him off.

"Don't touch her." The wolf in him growled, pulling Caroline behind him.

"He won't hurt me."

"You're right, because he won't have the chance. Touch her and your dead Ripper."

Stefan backed away, running his fingers through his hair. He was still shaking his head, eye narrowed in disbelief as he began pacing in front of the couple. This couldn't be real. It was impossible.

"How?!"

"Nature's loophole, with some witchy interference."

"Why would you do this to her?!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Stefan, just..." Caroline trailed off uselessly with a shrug of her shoulders. She was a loss for words. She understood his confusion — his anger — but he was only going to make things worse with his questions. Didn't he see that? "...just drop it."

"Caroline, —"

"Drop it. Both of you." She snapped, blinding rage building up in her, compounding on her hunger. They were acting like children fighting over a toy. "I'm hungry and hormonal. And _I'm_ the one that's pregnant. If anyone gets to be angry its me! So just drop it!" Caroline finished with a scream, stomping back off to the table where her cold lunch sat.

"Well she certainly told us, didn't she?" Klaus mused behind her, a slight laugh to his words. Caroline turned back to glare at him.

_Ass._

* * *

**Please let me know what you think! I absolutely adore y'alls reviews!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**

**Oh, and follow me on tumblr if you like! badteacherz . tumblr . com**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks once again for all the reviews y'all! They seriously make my day! **

**Sorry for any problems y'all had reading last chapter. The FF website was messing up! Hopefully it doesn't happen this time around! **

**This chapter ended up being a lot more about the baby than I expected. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

—

Chapter 11

—

Stefan and Klaus seemed to have come to some kind of truce by the time Ray walked into the bar. Caroline was sure it was weak and fleeting, but she'd take it while it lasted. Sitting at the back of the bar, still picking at her food, while she watched Stefan and Klaus toy with the werewolf.

She felt sorry for him, truly she did. It was never fun to be on the end of Klaus's attentions.

He got off on the game.

As if Klaus could hear her thoughts he caught her eye, and motioned with two fingers for her to join him. Caroline rolled her eyes, but tossed down the fry in her hand and pushed away the grease filled basket. Slowly she slid from the booth and walked towards where he was propped up, sitting on a stool with his feet in the air. He was the very picture of arrogant as he sat there like a king, everyone at his beck and call.

"You look bored, Love." He said, his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her closer. She ignored the way his hand roamed around her lower back, raising her eyebrows at him as it to say, _duh!_

"Well I'm sure we can find a very _pleasurable_ away to pass the time." Her eyes narrowed. "No, then? How about you let Ripper here teach you how to play darts?"

His question was punctuated by a scream from Ray as Stefan hit a particularly sensitive place along the wolf's neck.

"Klaus, there is no way —"

"Come on, Love. Live a little." He said, standing up. His hand rose with him, sliding up her back underneath her shirt as his lips dipped to her ear. "Or I could always persuade you to take up my other offer."

She shivered at his touch, biting her bottom lip. Why did that sound so tempting? These hormones were seriously getting out of control.

"Darts." She choked out, before he could convince her further. He smiled and led her over to Stefan who looked at the pair with indifference. Ripper Stefan was in full force. And Caroline couldn't fault him for it. Between the torture, and the news they'd dropped on him earlier, he needed a way to cope.

"Ripper, Ray. My girl here want's to join your game. Be warned, she has horrible aim."

Caroline brows furrowed as the werewolf gave her a panicked, pleading look. What did he expect her to do? There was no way she could save him from two vampires even if she wanted to. She looked away to Stefan who was holding out a dart to her.

Hesitantly she took the dart, the liquid on it quickly coating her fingers. A slight burning sensation began to spread out, down her hand and as she held it the burn became stronger.

"Owww!" She whimpered, dropping the object and bringing her hand up to examine. It was raw and red, as if she had a rash. "What did you do to it? It burns."

Stefan froze as Klaus snatched up her hand, bringing it up to his own face. Tilting his head and pursing his lips, he gently examined her hand, tracing the reddened areas.

"It seems, Sweetheart, that you're picked up the baby's sensitivities. You're allergic to Wolfsbane."

"What's Wolfsbane?" Caroline asked looking between the two.

"Vervain is a guard against vampires. Wolfsbane is the werewolf equivalent. It burns them if they encounter it. Problem is, you don't heal as quickly as a wolf." He lowered her hand, but still kept it between his own, fingers trailing over the welts. "I'm giving you my blood."

"I'm fine. It's just like a burn, like I touched a hot pot for too long. I'll live."

"I'm more worried about the affect it could have on our child. You're taking it. Keep working on the wolf, Ripper." He said sternly, before leading her over to the bar and helping her on to one of the stools.

"Water." He barked at the bartender who jumped to fulfill his command as another scream resounded through the room from Ray. Caroline shook her head, trying to ignore him. She felt disgusted at herself for being so cold, but upsetting herself over him wouldn't change anything.

Klaus leaned over the bar and snatched up a few napkins. He took a seat next to Caroline, his legs weaving between hers, feet propping on the bottom of her stool.

"Give me your hand, Love."

Caroline held it out, palm up, as Klaus fitted his own behind it. With his other hand he dipped the napkins in the water the bartender delivered, before using it to remove any remaining Wolfsbane residue.

"Why are you resistant to it? You're part wolf."

"I'm not resistant, but much like with Vervain, I've built up an immunity. It would take an excessive amount to affect me."

Caroline nodded, that was logical.

"So the baby —"

"Obviously has a strong werewolf gene. This wouldn't affect a human until their curse was triggered."

Caroline frowned, her free hand running over her tiny bump. She didn't understand any of this crazy supernatural nonsense.

"The child is fine, Love. But to be sure..." He raised his wrist to his mouth, biting down with fully extended fangs. He held it out to Caroline who leaned down, wrapping a hand around his forearm, pulling his wrist to her mouth.

Hungrily she sucked at the wound. It had been days since he'd last fed her his blood and her body seemed to be craving it. Her lips and tongue moved against his skin at a rapid pace, trying to get as much of the sweet tasting liquid at she could. She didn't know when she'd come to love it, but now she didn't seem to be able to live without it.

"Don't be greedy, Caroline." Klaus said as he tenderly removed his arm from her grasp. A desperate, begging whine came from her lips, one so foreign that her hand immediately slapped over her mouth in embarrassment. Klaus chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her reaction. Caroline blushed turning away, hunching her shoulders and refusing to meet his gaze.

"I think — I think." She paused trying to gather he thoughts. She'd never reacted to his blood like that. It tasted fine when he'd forced her to drink it before, but she'd never craved it. Could it be another change because of the child? It would make her feel better if it were true. "I really wanted your blood just now. I mean, _really _wanted it. Do you think it could be because of the baby?"

Her eyes cut to him as she placed her head on her hand, elbow propped on the dirty bar top. His lips pursed, forehead wrinkling as the thought. He opened his mouth to speak, but Caroline cut him off.

"I mean seriously. Don't make some dirty comment."

He laughed at that, a deep resounding laugh that even gained a look from Stefan. She knew him too well.

"Its plausible, Sweetheart."

Caroline hummed at his response, turning her eyes towards the back wall as she became lost in her thoughts. Would there be any more surprises like this? She'd already picked up and new allergy and a new craving. What more could she expect from this child. What other side affects would she have to endure? Her eyes cut back to him, mouth open to interrogate Klaus, but she paused as a women approached.

She was pretty, petite with long dark hair. Caroline instantly hated her. She stood to close to him. _Whore._ And his eyes grazed across her body for to long. Caroline bit the inside of her cheek, drawing blood. A wave of jealous — of hatred — crashed over her as she looked at the pair. Followed by a wave for self-loathing for feeling that way. _Why did she feel that way?_

He was a horrible, horrible being. And he deserved nothing but her loathing. However, her instincts seemed to think otherwise.

"Hello, Mr. Klaus." The girls said, so submissive and demure that Caroline wanted to scream. Her fingers dug into her palms, nails pinching at her skin. Her mind was at war with itself over how to feel. "I have some more information for you. You told me to tell you if I saw anything. I saw the guys spotted Damon at the farm house."

Caroline's mind went from whirling with rage to curiosity. Damon? Damon was following them. Oh, God.

"Well thank you Claudine, you'll just tell your friends to keep up the good work with the neighborhood watch, eh." Klaus whispered. Caroline's anger spiked again as she watched how familiar he was with the girl. As she saw that lustful twinkle in his eye.

_Fuck. Him. _

"My brother still on our trail?" Caroline hadn't even seen Stefan approach but there he was, facing down Klaus. _Still on their trail?_ Stefan hadn't found the need to mention that to her over the last few weeks? _God. Men!_

"He's getting closer, I'm gonna have to deal with that." Klaus said pushing past Stefan, who grabbed his arm.

"No, no, no. Let me handle it."

Klaus paused, turning back to Stefan with a arching eyebrows. "Why should I let you leave?"

"Cause, you'll know I'll come back."

"Do I?"

"I have before." Stefan said, before looking back at Caroline. "And you have Caroline, I'm at your service."

"Ah, you sound so tedious and indentured, aren't you even having the least bit of fun?" Klaus asked with a smile as he pointed at Ray.

"I'll make sure that my brother doesn't bother us anymore." Stefan said, throwing one last look back at Caroline as he walked away.

It was in that moment that Caroline knew her deal had been for not. Stefan wouldn't leave, even once they finished this thing with Ray. Not now. Not now that he knew about that baby. He'd stick by Caroline's side because that was the type of person he was.

The type of friend he was.

Her eyes shut as she mentally berated herself. How could she have been so stupid? Klaus knew this. He was banking on it. She was so dumb, so naïve to fall for his trick. As long as Klaus had Caroline or Stefan under his control, he held the other as well. Neither of them would willingly leave the other behind.

It was his plan all along — his checkmate move.

Caroline jumped from the stool charging after Stefan. She needed to tell him to stay with Damon, to go home to Elena and forget about her. She'd be fine. She could handle Klaus and his wrath.

She just wanted one of them to be happy.

"And where do you think you're going." Klaus asked, grabbing her upper arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"I need to talk to him."

"And scheme about ways to be rid of me. I think not."

"Let me go!" She said, uselessly trying to rip her arms from his grasp. Klaus growled tightening his grip, fingers biting into her tender flesh. His eyes burned yellow as he stared her down.

"Sit down, Caroline. Before I make you."

Caroline let out a humorless laugh, tossing back her head and narrowing her gaze at him. "Because that's always the answer isn't it? Can't scare someone into submission? Force them —"

"Don't talk about what you don't know."

"I don't know? I know plenty. _No talking, Caroline. Get on your knees. Suck me off, Sweethea —"_

"Silence!" He roared, arching over her. Eyes blazing, veins popping, his teeth curling back over his lips. Rage was rolling off of him in waves, surrounding them. She'd never seen him so furious. She could tell his fingers were itching to be done with her — one quick snap was all it would take and she'd be gone.

And he'd lose everything.

His eyes dilated.

"Sit down, Caroline." He rasped, his voice deadly. She held her breath, blue eyes on him. But she felt nothing. No urge to move. Nothing.

It didn't work.

_It didn't work. _

Her eyes flickered to her tiny bump then quickly back up, a wonderfully wicked smile breaking out on her lips.

"Fuck. You."

Klaus staggered back as if she'd staked him in the heart. His eyes widened, mouth parted. He tilted his head at her, eyes flashing to her baby-bump, comprehension dawning on him.

The baby. It was because of the child.

It felt fantastic watching him struggle with what just happened. For the first time in weeks Caroline felt strong.

_Powerful. _

And then it was broken — a bright, blinding smile breaking out on Klaus's face. He grabbed her, picking her up and spinning her around. A squeal of terror left Caroline's lips as he twirled her in a circle. He'd lost his mind. He really was going to kill her.

"Brilliant!" He exclaimed. "Brilliant!"

Caroline stared back at him, like the lunatic he was. He sat her down, taking her face in his hands, gently — reverently.

"Our child can resist compulsion — a true Original. It will be more powerful than I imagined." He trailed off his face lowering to hers. One of his hands dropped, tenderly taking hold of one of hers, placing them together on her womb. A shudder passed through them both. "Once our child transitions it will be like me, Caroline. Truly indestructible."

She sucked in a breath as his words, heart thundering in her chest, as he held her close. His final word ringing in her ears.

"Immortal."

* * *

**Hope y'all liked that! As always, please let me know what you think! **

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wasn't going to update, but I changed my mind. Thank to all of you that reviewed! Loved them like ALWAYS!**

**I'm so glad y'all like where I'm going with the story. It's getting a little bit more difficult to write because now I'm caught back up with season 3 and so I have to work with (and around) the material there. Plus I have to reach y'alls expectations with what I say and change! Needless to say it's a lot more challenging to write. However, I hope yall like where I'm taking it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

—

Chapter 12

—

Caroline sat at the bar in a daze. She was still stunned by Klaus and his words. The revelation that she could not be compelled was suppressed by the knowledge that Klaus aimed to change their child. To make their baby a Hybrid like himself. She hadn't let herself think much on the future. Or what exactly supernatural species the child would be when it was born. But she'd never considered Klaus would make it a Hybrid like himself.

She shook her head, trying to grasp at the fact that her child would eventually never age. Never die. Her child would be as Klaus said, _indestructible._ And as a parent isn't that what you want? — For no harm to ever come to your child?

Yet, that didn't stop the pang in her heart. Because she was uncertain if she'd see forever with her baby — If she'd even survive the pregnancy? Her eyes shifted to Klaus — the man who held her fate — who was standing over Ray. Implementing the last bits of his plan_._

_A test run._

"He'll thank me for this later." He said, as he bit his wrist and shoved it into Ray's mouth, forcing him to drink his blood. "There we go, atta boy."

"What are you going to do now?" The poor soul asked, and Caroline bit her lip so hard the flesh turned white, twisting away degusted. She knew how you became a vampire.

"Time for step two, Ray."

She jumped as his neck popped, a painful sensation running down her own. An image of her faceless child suffering the same fate.

"You're back." She heard Klaus say and Caroline's head darted up, following Klaus's gaze to her friend.

"Did you doubt me?"

"Not for a second. I knew you'd pass the test. You still care for your brother, for your old life. But your loyalty for Caroline, that's unwavering."

"Stop." Caroline said, standing from her seat and walking between the two of them. "Leave him alone, Klaus."

"No need to get testy, Love. I just hope for your sake Stefan, that your brother believed whatever little show you put on."

Caroline turned to Stefan whose eyes had darkened, a deep melancholy setting in over his features. "He's been taken care of."

She frowned, _Oh, Stefan what did you do?_

"We'll be on our way then." Klaus said, coming up behind Caroline and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Grab the wolf, Ripper. We have a pack to find."

—

"Are you sure you don't want me to carry you, Love?" Klaus asked as he looked back at her over his shoulder. Caroline scowled, trying to slow her heavy breathing.

She was fine.

And she sure as hell wasn't going to let him hold her.

As the thought crossed her mind, her foot slipped against the fallen leaves. Caroline gasped, ready for impact as Klaus's hand wrapped around her, saving her from crashing to the ground.

"Careful, Caroline. It isn't only your safety your responsible for."

"You don't think I know that?" She snapped, pulling her arm from his grip and stomping forward.

"What about you, Stefan? You okay? Is Ray getting to heavy?"

"I'm fine." Stefan replied, with a sigh. Caroline looked over at him, rolling her eyes at Klaus's questioning. He returned it with a tiny grin.

"You sure about that? You know we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water of a little sit-down... What about you, Caroline?"

"Or you could have just left me in the hotel room like I wanted —"

"Come on, Love. Where's your sense of adventure?"

_Where was her sense of adventure?_ Ugh. She'd been kidnapped by a psycho-hybrid and was knocked up with his child. She'd already had enough adventure to last her a lifetime. Thank you very much.

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck with you, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan said, shifting Ray on his shoulders. Caroline glanced over giving Klaus a snide glare.

"I second that."

"So much attitude." Klaus said pointedly looking at Caroline and then to Stefan. "So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend."

"Maybe it's 'cause we're a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer. Not to mention, Caroline is really is in no condition to be traipsing up mountainsides —"

"I'm fine." Caroline butted in. And she was. Even though she may have been breathing a little heavy, and sweating more than she would have liked. The exercise felt nice. Being out in the open — in the woods — was comforting. She was sick of backseats, fast food, and dingy hotels.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There."

Caroline eyes widen as a campsite full of werewolves came into view. They were mulling around, setting up camp, clueless to the plague that's about to befall them. Klaus and Stefan took the led, with Caroline following closely behind. She was already getting a bad feeling about the situation. There were so many of them. What if everything didn't go according to Klaus's plans?

As the pack noticed their presence they stop what there doing. Focusing in on the new threat. Stefan slid Ray from his shoulders, dropping him into the dirt.

"Ray! Oh my god!" A brunette yelled as she rushed over to Ray's unresponsive body on the ground, her hands brushing through his hear. Looking for a response as a man joined her side. "What's going on?"

They both looked up a Stefan, eyes frantic.

"Who are you?"

Klaus stepped forward, eyeing the pair. "The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus."

A sense of understanding fell over the couples faces and they begin to back away, the man grabbing for the women's arm protectively. "You're the Hybrid."

A wide tooth filled grin broke out on Klaus's face. "You've heard of me. Fantastic."

—

The werewolf pack didn't intervene as Klaus made the three of them welcome in their camp. Much to her relief, Klaus insisted that Caroline sit down. An unexpected wave of fatigue had hit her as they reached the camp. She still wasn't used to the changes her body was experiencing because of the baby. Stefan sat on her other side, looking as bored as she felt as Klaus explained his plans for the pack.

"It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

Caroline had heard most of it the night before as she'd harassed Klaus on what exactly he'd meant by turning their child into a hybrid. He'd made it sound appealing of course. A way for their child to live forever, without the pain of transition. However she was still a bit wary of the whole idea.

Well she was wary of the whole situation, but...

Ray gasped to life, his back arching, feverishly moving around. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic." Klaus mused as Ray flipped over, his eyes dancing wildly around the scene before him.

"What's happening to me?"

"Stefan?"

"Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die." Stefan asked as he stood, glancing around the camp sight looking for the tale tell nervous fidget of a human.

Caroline cringed at his question. She need a distraction from all of Klaus's scheming, shifting around she found her Longchamp backpack. Leisurely she started shifting through its contents looking for the power bars she'd packed; because of course she was hungry again. So why not?

"What about her? She's human?" A brave soul announced from the back of the pack. It took Caroline a minute to register that he was talking about her. Eyes widening she looked over her shoulder for the source of the voice, but Klaus already had him gripped around the neck.

"A volunteer. Wonderful." He sneered, biting his wrist and shoving it into the man's mouth. "Threaten her again and you'll lose your immortal life." Klaus added, before snapping the man's neck easily. Caroline swallowed and looked away, shoving away her backpack. She was going to be sick.

"Now, let's not be shy. Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus asks as he walked back towards the front of the group, his eyes scanning every body he passes, before his eyes lock with the man from earlier. "You."

The Original rushed the man before he could move an inch, grabbing his forearm and sinking his hybrid teeth in. The man screamed, as Klaus released him and tossed him to Stefan who pinned him to the ground in an instant. His girlfriend ran after him, but Klaus stopped her easily, his hand tightening around her windpipe.

Caroline couldn't take it anymore. She jumped up from her seat when the two of them were distracted, grabbing her backpack and marching off into the woods. She had no plan. No place to go. She just needs to be away from the devastation and destruction. It's too much. And she couldn't imagine Klaus doing this to their child. Willingly killing their baby in such a violent way.

It appalled her to even think of it.

The blonde walked until she couldn't hear them anymore — the torturous screams that seem to follow Klaus everywhere he went. A dark, ghastly lullaby their child would love before it even knew the sound of her voice. She shivered at that thought, falling to the ground bellow a pine tree.

She knew he'd come looking for her. It's only a matter of time, but Caroline tilted her head back anyway, enjoying her freedom just for a moment. The sun felt so wonderful on her skin, and the breeze that ruffled her hair reminded her of the summers before — Ones where she spent most of her time with Bonnie and Elena just laying by the pool. Their only care in the world being what party they'd attend that night.

God she missed her old life.

With a shake of her head she sat up. She couldn't think like that. There was no going back and she had a child that depended on her now. No more thoughts of the past. She was only allowed to imagine the ways she could make her future better.

But as if fate was taunting her, a familiar voice rang through the forest.

"Caroline!?"

"Elena?" She asked, stumbling up, her eyes squinting as she looked through the trees. Sure enough there she was with Damon and Alaric following closely behind. She'd never been so happy to see stupid, freaking Damon.

"Oh my God! Caroline!"

The two ran at each other, hugging as if they never wished to let go. Both their eyes filled with tears as they embraced. Caroline never thought she'd see her best friend again. Ever. She was overjoyed. And then it all came crashing down.

"You have to get out of here!" Caroline exclaimed pulling back from her friend and holding her at arms length. "Damon, you have to get her out of here!"

"Whoa, slow down there Barbie. What's going on?"

"What's going on? What's going on is Klaus is here and it'll only be a matter of minutes until he's on my trial. You three need to go!" Caroline panted, her eyes shifting back up the mountain where she knew the Hybrid would be finishing up business and surly be noticing her absence.

"And Stefan?" Elena asked, her big brown eyes so shiny and hopeful. It sent an arrow straight through Caroline's heart.

She nodded at the three, releasing from Elena's hold and backpedaling away from them. "Yes, and I swear I'm trying to get him home to you, but you need to leave now if that's ever going to happen."

"We're not leaving without you Caroline." Alaric cut in, gently placing his hand on her arm.

"You don't have a choice. If Klaus finds out I'm gone we'll have more problems than we already do."

"Caroline has he compelled you?"

Caroline sucked in a deep breath, her eyes sinking to the ground. She couldn't tell them. Damon would have her neck snapped in an instant. The only reason he even cared about Caroline was because she was a link to Stefan.

"No. No. I wish — God, I wish it were that simple. Look you need to leave. Please, just trust me." Caroline begged, before narrowing her eyes at Damon and Alaric. "If you care for her at all you will get her out of here. I'm sorry I have to go. I'll try to cut him off — stall him. Just go!" Turning away from them she scurried as fast as she could up the hillside. Her feet couldn't move quickly enough as she pushed her way pass the trees and boulders.

After a few minutes she glanced back behind her. And when she saw nothing she sighed in relief. They'd listened. Thank God they'd listened. Turning back around she trudged forward, slowing her pace and trying to calm herself for when Klaus most certainly found her.

"You left." He accused as appeared before her, a hard metallic glint to his voice. He looked angry — betrayed. Caroline jumped, hand clutching her heart in surprise at his sudden materialization.

"Can you please not do that?" She asked tiredly, as she attempted to step around him. He blocked her way though, his hand coming up to cup her neck, forcing her gaze to his.

"Why did you leave?"

"I couldn't take it." She admitted, her blue eyes darkening in grief as she recalled the screams that had followed her down the mountainside. "All the death — Please don't make me experience that again! I'm not a vampire. I can't just be _okay_ with it.

His brows furrowed as if it just dawned on him that she might have an aversion to his animalistic behavior.

"Your pulse is racing."

"I — I thought I saw a bear. I've been running back up towards you — towards the camp."

Klaus nodded, before moving with vampire speed, sweeping her off her feet. Caroline cried out again in shock, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing herself to his form.

"I hate when you do that... The vampire thing." She clarified, causing him to chuckle.

"You've been on your feet for too long. And when is the last time you ate." When he didn't get an answer he growled. "You're eating when we get back to camp."

"Okay." She mumbled, her head falling against his chest. She was tried. So tried. Today had been too much already. Too much death. Too much drama.

She wasn't cut out for all of this.

—

Caroline sat on the same boulder as before watching Stefan and Klaus bicker as she finished up her protein bar and bottled water. Ray sat uneasily next to her, rocking back and forth as if he was some kind of psych patient that needed a straight jacket. Caroline tried not to focus on him. He was severely giving her the heebie-jeebies. Not only that but once again her mind was replacing Ray with her unborn, faceless child, making her stomach turn with anxiety.

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asked as he came to stand beside her, leaning up against the tree there. He looked just as worn down as she felt.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus said as he walked around to stand next to Ray, who was still shivering and shaking as he'd been since he'd woken. She didn't like how he looked one bit. He was like a cationic zombie, with red eyes and greying skin.

"For what war, might I ask?"

"Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight. To protect those who need to be protected." Klaus caught Caroline's eyes with that comment. They were unusually warm and comforting. Caroline lips twitched, unsure of how to respond to his words. Did he want her to be thankful he was turning these people for her protection? _Because she wasn't._

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?"

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Stefan laughs at Klaus, but doesn't comment. What he finds humorous about this is lost on Caroline.

Her eyes flicker over to Ray who's begun gasping, his body twitching more rapidly. Caroline scoots back slightly as Klaus sits at Ray's side, his hands coming up to examine the new hybrids face. He looks paler, and his eyes have begun bleeding unnaturally.

"Something's wrong."

Stefan crouches next to Caroline, examining Ray as well.

"Huh, that shouldn't be happening, should it?"

"Well, Obviously." Klaus bites back.

"What's wrong with him?" Caroline dared to ask, her eyes shifting between Ray and her baby bump. Klaus catches her look, his mouth forming into a grim line.

"I don't know." Klaus said, his voice gravely as he stood up. Stepping back he crossed his arms and brought a hand to his mouth, examining Ray with narrowed eyes. He's upset — frustrated. And for an instant Caroline sympathizes, because this involves her child. And as much as she hates Klaus she knows he's thinking that too.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray moaned, his hands running back and forth over his arms.

"Some master race." Stefan snorted.

"Lose the attitude."

"Please, shut up."

Klaus and Caroline threw at Stefan simultaneously. Stefan raised an eyebrow at her comment, but said nothing. She didn't feel bad. Stefan didn't understand the ramifications that would occur if Klaus's hybrids didn't transition. What if meant for her child.

After a moment another hybrid began to wake, the girl from earlier, stealing Klaus's attention. He began directing the male human to feed his girlfriend and the others that were waking.

Caroline peeked over at Ray's decaying form again. Her brain searching for what could be wrong with him, but coming up blank.

The convulsing hybrid's blood filled eyes met hers. And he froze, nose wrinkling and muscles tightening. The glint in his eyes told Caroline what he saw — _prey._ A second later his teeth descend, lips curling back for attack.

And with a crazed growl, he lunged.

* * *

**Soo... Yall probably hate me for the cliffhanger... (It just kinda happened. Sorry) Y'all are going to hate me even more when I tell you this is the last update until after the 4th (Sorry, again. Gotta get my 'Merica celebration on!). **

**Like always, let me know what you think. Even if it's to yell at me for the cliffhanger! **

**REVIEW!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back! I hope everyone had a fabulous holiday weekend (or are still enjoying it)! Sorry I didn't reply to reviews, but I figured y'all would rather have an update than a silly note from me. But to those of you that did review, THANKS SO MUCH, you know I love you! **

**Not gonna lie. I'm a little nervous about this chapter... eeekkkkk! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

—

Chapter 13

—

The scream that left Caroline's lips chilled Klaus to his very core. He was there instantly, his fist plunging into Ray's back, ripping his heart from his body with ease. Before tearing the graying hybrid from Caroline's body and tossing him across the clearing.

Caroline fell back, a hand protectively covering her stomach, a small attempt at shielding her child from Ray's attack. She was struggling for air, eyes shifting rapidly as pain overwhelmed her body. Her hand shook as it came up to the bite. She could feel the jagged outline and the blood coating her fingers. She tried to scream again, but only desperate gurgles came from her lips, crimson dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

She couldn't breath.

Her baby. Oh god, her baby.

Her teary eyes focused and unfocused as two figures hovered above her, a hand finding it's way under her neck, supporting her head.

"She can't breath." Stefan told Klaus as he tried to staunch the wound. "His bite severed her windpipe."

Klaus was biting his hand, forcing it into Caroline's mouth, before Stefan said another word. She choked on the liquid as it spilt down her throat. Her eye's fluttered, the crushing agony pulling her under.

"Look at me, Caroline! Don't close your eyes!" Klaus demanded. His voice ragged with emotion. Caroline tried to gasp for air again, but none came. She was suffocating. Her baby was suffocating.

No. No. No.

More tears streamed down her face as her body convulsed.

"It's not working." Klaus growled desperately. He brought his hand back to his mouth, biting the flesh again to reopen the wound. He pressed it back to her mouth. "You have to drink Caroline. Please, Love."

She could faintly feel his hand on her skin. She was cold. Her body wasn't responding as she wanted it to. Her eyes wanted to badly to close.

"Damn it, Caroline! Fight!" Klaus shouted, a desperate sadness she'd never seen before in his eyes. His hand that had been hovering over her lips, moved to stroke her hair. She coughed again, forcing her body one last time to breathe. A harsh wheeze came from her throat as air filled her lungs.

"That's it, Love. Again."

Gradually, Caroline's chest began to rise and fall. Her slowing heart beginning to pulse back to life with each breath. Caroline couldn't believe it. She'd been so sure — But now she could feel it, his blood healing her. The injuries to her body stitching back together.

"B — Baby?" She rasped, and Klaus's hand flew from her cheek, pressing against her stomach comfortingly.

"Shhh... Don't talk. The baby's fine."

A frantic sob left her lips, her body filling with relief. She'd been so scared. So scared.

"Calm down, Caroline." Stefan pressed, his hand still firmly holding a cloth to her wound. She sobbed again, but tried to gain control and even out her breathing.

"I'll need something better to secure her bite with. I'm sure there is a first aid kit around here somewhere —"

"Help me move her." Klaus cut him off, and she could them working together to shift her body up. Stefan supported her neck as they moved her to lean back against Klaus.

"Here, keep pressure on this. I'll be back."

Caroline's head tilted to rest on Klaus's shoulder as his hand sat firmly against her wound. She was feeling better, but her mind was still a bit woozy. Her eyes flickered around the campsite, heart continuing to race as the transitioning hybrids mulled around. Their bloody eyes seemed to be trained on her, her wound calling to them.

"K — Klaus." She choked, her hands pressing back, gripping against any part of him that she could reach. His free hand wrapped around her waist, protectively resting against her abdomen.

He snarled at an approaching hybrid-zombie, causing it to retreat, but another was close behind. It was the brunette from earlier, her wild eyes seemingly zoned in on Klaus and Caroline.

"There's only one Alpha here!" He growled at the ragged hybrid, but she didn't stop her hobbled approach. Caroline's hands tightened in Klaus's shirt.

"Klaus." Caroline whimpered, her voice so broken and scared. "Klaus, p — please don't let them hurt me."

"Bloody Hell." The Original cursed. "Caroline, I need you to sit up for me. Can you do that love?"

She nodded weakly, trying to straighten herself as Klaus gently lifted her from behind. "You need to keep pressure on this." He said sternly, tugging her hand to her neck and replacing his. Once she was propped up weakly, Klaus cupped her cheek, eyes boring into hers. "Stefan will be back soon. But I want you to close you're eyes Caroline. Close your eyes and hum to yourself. Can you do that for me?"

Caroline swallowed and nodded again, her eyes flickering once more around the campsite.

"Close them, Caroline."

Caroline gave him one last anxious glance, one so broken and scared that it tore at Klaus's cold heart, before shutting her eyes. She did as he asked and began humming, a nonsensical tune. She tried to think of the lullabies he mother would sing to her as a child. Around her she could still hear it though, the snaps, tears and squelches as Klaus ripped apart his rabid hybrids. Their pathetic cries of both relief and anguish as he took them down, sending them to their final death.

She felt something graze her neck and she jumped, yelping, her eyes flashing open. So sure it was another hybrid come to attack her and finished her off.

"It's just me, Care. Let me see your bite." Stefan said, helping to remove her hand. His eyes narrowed in on the wound, it was still oozing, but it was healing. Klaus's blood had done what it was supposed to. "It looks better. I'm going to put some gauze on it until it heals fully."

"Okay."

"You're heart's still racing, Care. You need to calm down. It's not good for the baby and it won't help stop the blood flow. Here," He said, lifting her hand and placing it over his heart. She could feel the unnatural, slow steady thump on her palm. "focus on my heartbeats."

She closed her eyes, trying to keep her mind off what was happening around them. Trying to ignore the noises of death and to calm her pacing heart. She had to for the sake of her health and the sake of her child.

And then it fell silent.

"You can open your eyes now, Love."

Caroline looked up at Klaus, he was standing way from them in the clearing. His head was bowed down, hands and chest covered in blood. She'd seen the Hybrid look many ways, but she'd never seen him look so heartbroken. It was a strong tense, melancholy, but it was there. Simmering under it she could see anger.

Anger because he failed.

Anger because he didn't get what he wanted.

"They're all dead." He said quietly, before a bitter pain crossed his face. His hands fisted at his sides, his face twisting in rage as he began shouting. "I did everything I was told!" Pacing he ran his hands through his hair in frustration, pulling roughly at his curls. "I should be able to turn them!" He paused bringing his hand to his mouth as he spoke, a contemplative glaze falling over his eyes. "I broke the curse — I killed a werewolf. — I killed a vampire. — I killed the doppelgänger."

Caroline's heart stopped with his final words.

_The doppelganger. _

Elena.

Her eyes flickered to Stefan who was fastidiously ignoring her gaze. He was frozen, trying to hide the truth. Trying to hide the fear he felt at Klaus's words.

"It should have worked."

But it didn't, because Elena was still alive.

Caroline focused her attention back on Klaus, carefully she rose from the boulder. Her legs were shaky and he was in front of her before she could take a step, reaching a hand out to steady her. Their eyes locked, the impact of his failure reflected in hers.

He'd failed her in more ways than one tonight and he couldn't stand to see that look. Not in her gaze.

"We're leaving." He stated, turning to Stefan. "Caroline, Stefan will carry you down."

"But..."

He didn't give her a chance to speak, already striding down the mountainside. Caroline's teeth cut into her bottom lip as she looked to Stefan. He scooped her up easily, without a sound. The deep lines in his forehead saying more than his words could.

Caroline rested her head against his chest as he walked. Her own eyes darkened with their newfound knowledge. Elena was the key. She was the key to Klaus never getting his army.

And the key to her child's immortality.

—

That night Caroline sat on the hotel bed with her thighs pressed to her chest and her head resting against her knees. Her hand was at her mouth, teeth chewing nervously at her thumbnail, and her golden hair hung limply around her shoulders like a fading halo. And with every thought that crossed her mind she squeezed her eyes shut a little bit tighter, as if trying to crush the images from her brain.

She had two clear paths ahead of her.

Her best friend or her unborn child.

How does someone choose between two people they love more than life itself?

She'd never expected to be put in this position. And how naïve she was the think that. Both ways she lost, and she hated herself for not knowing whom to chose.

Her loyalty should lie with her friends, she told herself. If Caroline betrayed them she'd never be able to forgive herself. And she held no allegiances to Klaus. She hated him. She hated everything he'd done to her. Their only connection was through their child. A child he'd forced on her. A life he'd damned her to.

Yet, she couldn't bring herself to betray him either. Her child's life was tied to the successful transition of his hybrids. This child she should hate — but couldn't. It was one half of her, a tiny little thing that was created by her and Klaus. She couldn't doom it to a cursed existence.

She was a cowered. Too afraid to lose them both. To have it all fall apart before her very eyes.

She could never choose.

A tortured scream came from the bathroom, followed by the snapping crack of broken tile. Caroline's eyes snapped open flicking towards the source, her teeth biting down more viciously on her nail. A flash of unbearable sympathy gripped her, tugging at her heartstrings. Call it her maternal instincts kicking in, but at much as she hated Klaus she couldn't stand the sounds of his breakdown any longer. He'd been in the shower for almost an hour now, trying to come to grips with his failure in the woods. Caroline had tried to get him to talk, but he refused, staying silent. She'd seen the look on his face though. The anguish and frustration he felt at his loss of control.

Carefully she rose from the bed, her sore feet padding against the carpeted floor. Her hands anxiously twisted in the hem of her nightshirt, before pulling the item over her head. She pushed her underwear down, stepping out of them as she walked, reaching the bathroom fully nude.

Steam floated around the room almost surreally. Klaus was turned away from her, back hunched, head and fist pressed against the cracked tile, water streaming down upon his form. As she opened the shower door he tensed, his fist clinching and muscles tightening. She froze, waiting for him to turn around and banish her from the room with angry screams. But he didn't.

At least not yet.

She pressed forward, jumping slightly as the hot water hit her skin, her hand reaching out to him as she entered. His muscles flexed tighter at her touch, contracting and then releasing. Her fingers grazed gently over his skin and he seemed to relax the more her fingers explored. Soft pads trailing down his spine and then back over the strong muscles of his shoulders and the triangle tattoo he wore. She so badly wanted to question it's meaning, but held her tongue.

As she explored, he straightened, turning towards the enigma in the shower with him. He didn't understand her presence. She hated him. That she told him that regularly. And yet her she stood, skin glistening from the shower spray, looking up at him with deeply troubled baby-blues.

Her eyes widened as he turned, hands pausing their cartography of his back. She dropped them down, feet shifting uncertainly as she looked up at him. His gaze was dead — hardened with disappointment. Hiding what she knew he really felt. She wondered if she could change that or if he would always portray the strong stoic figure in their story.

He grabbed her hands, placing them against his chest. Her eyes focused in on the items her fingers touched — his necklaces that hung so surely against his neck: the rosary and leather straps, and the tattoo that spanned across his pectoral muscle.

Her fingers toyed with his necklaces as his hands wrapped around her upper arms, sliding down the rapidly dampening skin before splaying across her lower back. She glanced back to his face, the look there slowly turning from cynical to hungry.

She knew this would happen. And although it hadn't been her intention to feed his lustful cravings, she knew she'd give in, because she couldn't deny that a part of her yearned for this form of comfort as well. The shallow little girl in her was sick of being strong and sick of being alone.

She just wanted to be held.

To be needed.

To be loved.

His head dipped, his lips meeting the round curve of her shoulder, tongue tracing along her shoulder blade. Her hands tightened around his neck as he pulled her closer, closing the space between them. Caroline let out a soundless gasp as all of Klaus pressed against her, reveling in the feel of him.

He was warm and strong — her protection.

The fingers inching along her back tightened, pressing into her delicate skin as his mouth pressed into the arc of her neck. His teeth ran across the flesh there, tongue moving over the scar Ray left.

"I'm sorry." Caroline murmured as she felt his tongue lick over the healing skin. Her words were weighty, bringing back the reality of the day. She regretted them as soon as she said them. Klaus stopped, a huff leaving his clinched teeth. He snapped back, his nose grazing hers as he stared her down with fiery eyes.

"Don't _ever_ doubt me." He snarled, his hands gripping painfully at her hips. Caroline struggled to pull back, nodding her head frantically. Tears threatened to pour from her eyes as she attempted to sooth over his hurt ego.

"Never."

And she meant it. She didn't doubt him. If it was one thing she'd learned over the past several weeks it was that Klaus always got his way.

Her words seemed to placate him and he loosened his hold on her, the tension in his face dissipating. His eyes trained on a tear that managed to slip from her lashes, he watched the singular drop roll down her cheek before leaning in to catch it with his tongue. His lips then pressed against the spot before trailing to her mouth, pulling her bottom lip between his. Caroline closed her eyes as his mouth laid siege to her own, claiming the territory as his to keep.

She was already his, anyway.

After a moment, Klaus pulled back from her lips, his eye locking on hers as he spoke. "No one will ever hurt you again, Caroline."

"I know." She replied as comforting warmth spread through her heart. Maybe all hope wasn't lost.

He lunged for her lips again, kissing her in earnest. His hands wandered from her back to her bottom, squeezing the plump flesh and dragging a thigh to wrap around his hip. Caroline shivered at the sensation of Klaus's cock sliding against her swollen lips, steadying herself by tightening her grip around his neck.

Klaus moaned, his lips making a fiery trail to her ear and his free hand moving to cup her breasts, her beautiful little buds tightening with the slightest tweak. He enjoyed how large and sensitive her chest had gotten in the past weeks with her pregnancy. Every touch he placed upon them seemed to turn her into withering mess.

"You're wet for me, aren't you my lovely girl?" He teased with hot panting breath as he drug his member back and forth against her pussy. Caroline whimpered at the dueling sensations, he was creating across her flesh.

Everything was aching for him.

Klaus used his speed to press her back, flipping them so her back hit the cool tile. Caroline yelped at the cold shock, her back arching towards his heat. Klaus smiled against her hair as his hands switched spots and pulled her other thigh around him, hoisting her so she rested above his member.

"I'm going to fuck you until I'm the only thing you remember." He promised gruffly, as he moved his member to tease her clit. Caroline's thighs tensed around his waist, her breathe caught in her throat as he slowly sank her down on his length.

Klaus loved the little breathless cry she made when he was fully sheathed within her. As if she was so full of him she couldn't handle it.

Caroline's head fell back against the wall as he began to move within her, each thrust harder and faster than the next. She grabbed at his hair, tugging his curls with each movement. Her head became lost in a lusty haze as he took her, unable to form a conscious thought.

More was all she could think.

More.

More.

"More, Klaus."

Klaus growled at her plea, grabbing her bottom and hoisting her up to get a better angle. Caroline cried out with the movement, his length hitting that place inside her that set her core on fire. Sweet euphoria claimed her as he hit that spot again and again. Her eyes fluttered and a scream left her lips as her orgasm poured over her, igniting her every nerve ending.

All she could feel was him.

The Hybrid's arms tightened around her as his own release built. His hips thrusting once, twice, thrice, before he stilled and shuddered. His hot seed filled her, the ache in her womb that seemed to appear every time they were together sated.

Caroline's eyes opened, gazing up at the man that held her tightly in his arms. Blinking quickly in surprise as he looked back at her, an unreadable expression on his face. Caroline swallowed, loosening a hand that was locked in his hair to trace against his stubbly jaw line. He just stared back at her, all the anger and resentment he held before seemingly gone.

As she gazed at him a sense of understanding seemed to fall upon her. She might not know this man before her, but she could see there was so much more to him than he let on. Underneath his evil, angered shell he was something more. Klaus was longing for more than just a family. He wanted affection. She could almost be certain that in world of everything that was the one thing Klaus had never been able to gain.

So he resorted to force.

He resorted to binding people to him in his quest for love, because he was so selfish and narcissistic that he didn't understand that love couldn't be force.

The blonde's heavy heart wept for him again.

Caroline gave him a small smile, before leaning in and pressing a tiny kiss to his cherry red lips. Trying to show him that he wasn't alone anymore. That she was willingly doing this with him. Even with all his scheming and planning she wouldn't betray him.

Not willingly.

But as that thought crossed her mind, her worries from earlier entered. And she knew there would come a time when she was forced to choose sides.

Klaus or her friends.

Elena or her child.

She didn't know how she would ever decide.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Please let me know what you think! REVIEW! **

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi y'all! New chapter, sorry for the wait! **

**Thank you to all the lovely reviews from last time. Y'all are the greatest. I've been busy lately so I've once again forgone replying to reviews for an update, but trust me that I read and appreciate everyone! **

**This chapter is kinda all over the place, but it is building up for some things — so just trust me! We will be seeing two specific (new!) people mentioned in this chapter playing huge roles in the future (some sooner than others...)! **

**Enjoy, darlings! **

* * *

—

Chapter 14

—

Caroline awoke two mornings later on a plush king size bed. Her eyes shot open as she quickly realized this was not where she'd fallen asleep the night before. No she was in a fancy hotel room, a nice change from the bland mainstream hotels they'd been staying in on their travels. Her head turned as she pushed herself up against the pillows, eyes resting on Klaus as he sat on the end of the bed, lacing up his black boots.

"Good morning, Love." He said, without taking his eyes off his task. Caroline yawned, running her hands through her tangled hair. Her eye flickered down, noticing she was actually dressed. Covered in on of his old tees for a change. It was a nice surprise, not waking up naked.

"Morning." She murmured as she looked around room before shifting her gaze back to the Hybrid. "When did we get in?"

"Last night. You we're passed out, so I had Gregory bring you back here to rest."

_The minions were back... _

"Mmm... Thanks?"

"We're about to head out again. You need to change."

"Oh, okay." She said, starting to scramble from the bed. "Where are we going?"

"To see an old friend of mine. A witch that can help us with our hybrid problem."

Caroline froze at his mention of a witch, her eyes widening and a spike of fear racing down her spine. She hadn't forgot what happened last time she'd had a run in with one of Klaus's witches.

"She won't hurt you." Klaus stated as he noticed the rapid rise in her heartbeat. Caroline turned towards him, her hands twisting together in anxiety.

"That's what you said last time..."

Her voice was low, nothing but a whisper. Her eyes were trained on the floor, refusing to meet his eyes. He was before her in a second, his fingers running through her hair and lifting her head gently. Caroline chewed her bottom lip, looking up at him through her thick lashes.

"She won't hurt you." He emphasized again, before a hand slipped to rest upon her lower stomach. "Besides last time was necessary."

Caroline clinched her jaw tightly, shutting her eyes. She didn't want to say something that she would regret. Or that would make him blow up into one of his infamous tantrums. But she hated how easily he overlooked her suffering when it gave him the outcome he wanted. He didn't care in the least that those hours with the witch were some of the most painful she'd ever experienced. And the fact that he was trying to manipulate her in to disregarding it, because of the end result, was infuriating.

"What should I wear?" She asked after a moment. Moving on, but not forgetting. She'd have to hope he was telling the truth that this witch wouldn't hurt her.

"Look at me." He ordered, and she did turning her eyes upward. His eyes were narrowed, analyzing the distant look now apparent in her gaze. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" She feigned ignorance, stepping back from his hold and turning to look for her luggage. Spotting it in the corner she stepped towards it and began digging through its contents.

Klaus was silent for a moment, before replying. "That look."

"Do you really care?" She asked as she ripped out a pair of jeans and began shoving her legs into them. Klaus was silent again and she turned towards him as she pulled the jeans up around her waist. She took his non-reply as an answer. "That's what I thought."

Her finger fidgeted with the waist of the pants, trying to tug them around her expanding belly. The button wouldn't reach without crushing her gut uncomfortably.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed pushing the offending material down as if it personally insulted her. "Nothing fits anymore. The only things I can manage to get into are dresses. We need to go shopping again."

Klaus's eyes softened at he looked at her. She looked a frazzled mess as she shuffled through her clothes again, trying to find something that would work. He smiled at her obvious frustration.

"Alright, Sweetheart. Tomorrow."

Caroline paused at his voice, not expecting such a compliant answer. She looked over at her shoulder at him, but he was already headed out of the room, leaving her very confused and gaping after him.

—

Caroline trailed into the bar behind Klaus, her hands tugging at the dress she'd put on earlier. The flowy red baby-doll dress was plenty roomy around her mid-section, but the outfit was obscenely tight around her breasts. _Seriously, when had they gotten so big? _She'd put a white-knit cardigan on in an attempt to cover up a bit, but the outfit was still tugging awkwardly under her armpits and it was maddening.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asked Stefan, causing her to look up with a huff and actually take in the place they'd just entered. The bar they'd entered didn't look like anything spectacular. If anything it was a moderate upgrade from the bar in Tennessee, but at least it was empty. Caroline approached a railing that separated the entrance from the lower areas of the bar, running her hands along the metallic surface.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan replied and Caroline's forehead wrinkled. Okay, she was missing something.

"Still here?" She asked, twisting her head back to look at Klaus who was gazing around the place with an odd look of nostalgia.

"Gloria's was a speakeasy in the twenties, Love." Klaus said, approaching and caging her in from behind, her back to his front. His hands slithered down her arms, lying atop her fingers that gripped at the railing. His lips caressed the shell of her ear, his next words low and throaty. "You would have loved that era, Caroline. The girls were wild, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until the dropped."

"I suppose that only happened when you were their dance partner?" Caroline snorted, her eyes floating over to Stefan who gazed at the pair with a frown on his lips.

"Well I can't take all the credit. Stefan here was quite the party animal himself, weren't you Ripper?"

"I told you, I blacked out most of it. I don't remember."

"But you will." Klaus said, before stepping back from embracing Caroline. She gave Klaus and Stefan questioning looks, but before she could comment another woman joined them. She was a lovely, middle-aged black lady with a disbelieving grin.

"You gotta be kidding me." She said, tilting her head at the trio. A look that Klaus returned with a wide, pleased smile.

"So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender —"

"Stop." She interrupted, holding a hand up as she approached them. "You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny."

Caroline giggled at her, already liking this new woman. Anyone who was ballsy enough to put Klaus in his place was a friend of hers.

"I remember you." She said pointing at Stefan, before leaning up against one of the bar railings.

"Yeah. You're Gloria. Shouldn't you be —"

"Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus said, settling a hand on Caroline's shoulder. The blonde stiffened. Knowing that this woman was a witch made her instantly uneasy. Klaus may have promised nothing bad would happen, but she didn't trust him — not fully. And not when if came to getting what he wanted.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day."

The witches brown eyes turned onto Caroline, who tried to step back, but halted when Klaus's fingers clamped down upon her shoulder.

"And who is this?"

"Caroline. Caroline, Gloria." Klaus introduced with a wave of his hand. The witch raised an eyebrow, her eyes bouncing back and forth between the couple, before landing once again on Caroline and narrowing.

"There's magic about you."

Caroline's eyes widened, anxiously shifting up to Klaus and then back to the witch. She was walking forward cautiously, a hand extended in front of her and eyes closed. Caroline tried to back away again, but Klaus held her steady. He dipped his head, pressing his lips to her ear.

"Don't move, my love."

"But —"

Gloria's eyes snapped open in surprise. "You're pregnant." Caroline swallowed and nodded, pressing back the material of her dress so that everyone could fully see the outline of her baby-bump. The witch gasped, before hastily jumping forward and skinning to her knees. "May I?"

"She won't hurt you." Klaus promised again for the third time that day. Caroline squeaked out a quite "yes," and the witch placed her hands lightly on Caroline's womb.

"It's yours." The witch accused, looking up at Klaus.

"It is." He responded smugly.

"You messed with some dangerous ju-ju to make this happen."

"Magdalena assured me everything would be fine."

"Of course she did." Gloria snapped, her eyes focusing back on Caroline. "How far along are you?"

"Um... Four almost five weeks, I think."

"Mmm... The child's growing quickly, you look around four months. Have you seen a doctor?"

"No." Caroline said with a shake of her head. "I've been taking prenatal vitamins, but that's it. We've been moving so much —"

"I'll give you some herbs, that'll be good for the child. But you," She said pointing a finger at Klaus, her eyes dark with anger. It was quite obvious she didn't approve of what Klaus had done to make this child a reality. "you need to get her into a doctor."

"Of course." Klaus conceded, his respect for this witch quite apparent. "As soon as possible."

"You said —" Caroline started, trying to gather her train of thought. "Is everything okay? With the baby?"

"You're child seems fine — strong. Have you had any adverse affects? Anything odd?"

"She's allergic to Wolfsbane. And she seems to be resistant to compulsion." Klaus answered, the hand on Caroline's shoulder snaking to caress her neck. "But besides that everything's been normal. Right, Sweetheart?"

Caroline shrugged. "Yeah — I mean, I've never done this before, but so far the morning sickness and mood swings have been the worst of it."

"Good — and compulsion resistant? The child is already stronger than I thought." Klaus grinned arrogantly again, already a proud father. Caroline smiled as well, a tiny little smirk, her eyes shifting to Klaus. Her breath caught in that moment as she became overwhelmed with emotion. For the first time since she'd been pregnant she felt like they were a family. It was nice.

Odd, but nice.

"I have a feeling this isn't all you came to talk to me about." Gloria commented at she stood up from her crouched position.

Klaus turned back to the witch dropping his hand from Caroline. "Always so keen. Stefan, why don't you fix us a little something from behind the bar?"

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan said already moving towards the bar, needing a drink after the interactions he'd witnessed between Klaus and Caroline. He didn't like how close his friend was becoming with the Hybrid Monster.

Klaus moved to a table, pulling out a seat for Caroline and Gloria before taking his own. Caroline sat down next to him and his arm slung along the back of her chair as he rested his ankle on his knee.

"So... A Hybrid out to make more hybrids? — I'm assuming that's the reason you're here. — That kinda news travels." Gloria asked, resting her arms against the back and her chair.

"So what am I doing wrong? I broke the curse."

"Obviously you did something wrong." Klaus sighed, a frown crossing his features. Caroline bit her lower lip, resisting the urge to glance over at Stefan. She knew he was listening in. "Look, every spell has a loophole, but a curse that old... We'd have to contact the witch who created it."

"Well, that would be the original witch. She's very dead."

"I know. And for me to contact her, I'll need help. Bring me Rebekah."

"Rebekah. Rebekah is a bit preoccupied."

"Who's Rebekah?" Caroline asked, turning to Klaus who gave her an exasperated look.

"My sister." He replied shortly.

"She has what I need. Bring her to me."

"Your sister? You have a sister?"

"Not now, Caroline."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Klaus, gearing up to fight him on his brush off, but Stefan interrupted them, holding up a black and white photo.

"What is this?" He asked, a disbelieving look on his face. Caroline's eyes zoned in on the photo, eyes crinkling when she recognized the chummy duo.

"Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place." Klaus said, standing up from his seat. Caroline followed, rolling here eyes. _Great, more guessing games courtesy of Klaus._

"But this is me. With you."

—

Caroline and Stefan follow behind Klaus as he finished telling Stefan about the first time they met. To be honest, Caroline can't believe he ears. Klaus has a sister, at which some point in time back in the twenties Stefan had a fling with. And yet, he remembered none of it.

It screamed compulsion.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus snapped, as they continued heading towards a grouping of coffins. Caroline slid up next to Klaus as he opened the lid on a dark oak coffin. Inside lied a graying corpus of a young blond female, hands crossed peacefully across her waist, dressed as if she were attending a twenties themed flapper party. The resemblance between her and Klaus was undeniable.

"You killed your sister." Caroline accused, eyes bugging in shock. She took a stunned step back, her eyes moving rapidly in between the two Mikealsons.

"Temporarily." Klaus said as he ran his thumb over her cheek almost adoringly, a sad, regretful smile on his lips.

"I don't recognize her."

"We'll don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." Klaus warned the youngest Salvatore, placing his hand on the dagger and gently pulling the item from his sister's chest. "Time to wake up, little sister."

Caroline held her breath, waiting for Klaus's un-daggered sister to spring from the casket like a revenge seeking warrior from '_The Mummy_.' But she didn't move, didn't flinch, instead laying perfectly still as if nothing had changed_. So much for excitement. _

"Any day now, Rebekah." Klaus said impatiently, with a tap of his foot. Caroline shifted next to him, peaking closer at the not-so-dead-girl.

"Maybe she's broken." Caroline muttered, giving Klaus a mocking sidelong glance. He rolled his eyes, scowling at her poor attempt at humor.

"Funny. No, she's being dramatic."

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the hell is going on? Why don't I remember any of this? Why are you bringing all this up, now?" Stefan interrupted, as Caroline continued to peer at Rebekah's body.

When Klaus was distracted answering Stefan she slowly reached over, poking the vampire's cheek with her finger. She felt like a rock, but she didn't move. She did it again, until a rough hand clamped down on her wrist.

"Ah, ah, darling." Klaus reprimanded, tugging her hand away from the coffin. "Don't want to lose a finger."

Caroline huffed, stomping away from the caskets as Klaus went back to regaling Stefan with stories from the past. The tired teen, just couldn't find it in herself to be overly interested. But she caught enough to know the gist.

Stefan was a Ripper...

Blah. Blah. Blah.

He killed and tortured people...

Blah. Blah. Blah.

Klaus had some kind of obsessive bromance with him...

Blah. Blah. Blah.

"We're leaving." Klaus said finally, extending an arm to Caroline, who had taken an impromptu seat on the cement floor. _Finally_, She thought, giving the Hybrid a relived smile.

"Where are we going?" She asked, once again trailing behind Klaus and Stefan.

"You're going back to the hotel." He replied, pulling out his phone, immediately texting away to some unknown source.

"What?!"

"Did I stutter?"

Caroline glared at the arrogant Original, her hands finding her hips in her most annoyed stance. He just smiled, amused by her small attempt at defiance.

"You're tired, Love. Don't deny it. Gregory and Miranda are going to take you back to the hotel for the night."

As if on cue, two of Klaus's minions walked into the storage facility. They weren't the cute yellow, bouncy kind either_._ Caroline might have been more inclined to go with them if they were. No, they were the mean staring — _you're not good enough to wipe mud from our shoes _— type of vampire minion that Klaus seemed to keep in ready supply.

Gregory was a tall gangly, Latino man with a shaved head and squinty eyes. Miranda on the other hand was quite gorgeous, with pale porcelain skin and fiery red hair. She'd have given any Victoria's Secret Model a run for their money. They strode towards the three of them with a purpose, like a pathetic — and much less cool — Men in Black duo, minus the suits.

"I'm not going!" Caroline said, turning on Klaus. He sighed, grabbing her shoulders and spinning her back around towards the exit.

"You are. Don't make me angry, Caroline." He warned, before addressing his socially desperate underlings. "Take Caroline back to the hotel, be sure she eats dinner — a well balanced one at that. No harm is to befall of her. You will protect her with your lives. Am I understood?"

Both Miranda and Gregory nodded. Obviously they were vampires of little words.

"Don't give them any problems, alright Sweetheart."

"Whatever." She huffed, shrugging out of his hold and marching towards her new keepers.

—

That night after finishing her dinner, Caroline retired into her and Klaus's room. Plopping down on the oversized bed she kicked off her shoes and wiggled her swollen toes, trying to get some blood circulating through the puffy, sore flesh. Her eyes drifted around the room as she tried to imagine what secret mission Klaus and Stefan were completing without her.

As much as she hated getting dragged around on his stupid adventures, at least then she had an idea of what was going on. She loathed being out of the loop.

With a raised eyebrow, her cerulean eyes landed on the bedside telephone — warning bells ringing in her ears. There was no way he left it working, right? He hadn't in any room they'd stayed in thus far. I mean that would just be...

She had to try.

Her hand snatched out to grab the handset before she could stop herself, cautiously she brought the item to her ear.

There was a dial tone.

_There was a dial tone. _

Her mind was spinning as she pressed the only telephone number she knew by heart. The ringing that followed, had her pulse pounding.

This wasn't real.

It couldn't be.

Klaus didn't slip up like this. What is a test?

She didn't freaking care.

"Hello, Forbes Residence."

Her heart stopped.

"Hello?"

"M — Mommy?" She whispered, her eyes watering with tears.

"Caroline!? Caroline, baby, is that you?"

"Mommy!" She sobbed again, tears beginning to pour down her face. Her hands were shaking as her breath came out in stuttering gulps.

"Oh, Honey! Where are you? Tell me where you are and we'll come get you. Are you okay, Sweetie?"

Caroline smiled wistfully at her lap. The irony of the situation not lost on her even as she broke down in tears. Her workaholic mother, who couldn't be bothered with anything besides Sheriff affairs, was on the line trying to bring her home. _She cared._

This wasn't real. She had to be dreaming.

"Caroline? Caroline! Are you there, Honey? Where are you, Caroline?" Her mother called hysterically over the phone.

"I — I can't —"

"Sure you can — Damon said he saw you. You have to tell us, Sweetie."

"He'll — He'll kill you." She said faintly, her voice cracking. On the other end Caroline could her a commotion before a new voice picked up on the line, one she hadn't heard in ages. Caroline's heart clinched at the sound of his voice.

"Daddy?!"

"Sweetheart, who has you?" Bill asked calmly over the phone.

"He'll kill —"

"Is it a vampire, Caroline?"

"N — No. No. He's —"

"What, Caroline?! What?"

"Hybrid, but he can't —"

Before she could finish her sentence the phone was ripped from her hands. Caroline cried out, lunging for the object as it was snatched from her, blurry eyes snapping up to the thief. Gregory stood before her, his hands crushing the device into plastic chunks.

"No! No! Why?!" She wailed sinking to her knees on the carpeted floor. She'd just wanted to talk to them — to hear their voices. It had been so long. Gregory looked down at her with cold, calculating eyes. "I wasn't telling them —"

"Klaus will hear of this."

Caroline screamed, curling up in a ball at the vampire's feet as her waterworks increased. She balled her fist, slamming them into the carpet in frustration. She'd been so close. It had been so long since she'd heard her mother and father's voices. She just wanted one last word. She just wanted to say good-bye... _I love you..._ Why couldn't she have that chance?

As the night wore on her sobs subsided. Slowly she came to grips with her lost chance. But one thing stood out in her mind as she drifted off into sleep.

She _did_ have a family that cared.

She _did_ belong somewhere.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Have fun speculating about whats going to happen and who's going to be playing larger roles! I'd love to hear what you think! Please REVIEW!**

**Love y'all! **

**XOXO — TwistedType**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay kids, here's an update. Super sorry it's been forever, but schools starting back (and I went on a tiny vaycay/work trip) so I've been really really busy. Yall have been begging for updates so hear it is. This chapter is really just another filler. I wanted there to be more, but I couldn't get it right in my mind! So sorry if you feel it's lacking. **

**Thank you for everyone that has sent me reviews! I really appreciate it. Also, if you want a better idea of what's going on or when to expect updates follow me on Tumblr at ****badteacherz . tumblr . com**** (My followers have known what has been going on for the past two weeks or so...)!**

**Anyway, hope you like what little bit I have! Enjoy!**

**Warning: You might consider some of the below a little disturbing/beastality like... **

* * *

—

Chapter 15

—

Caroline looked down, smiling gently at the bundle in her arms — a round little head, with golden peach fuzz and a ruddy tint peaking out from the swaddle of cloth. She hugged her child to her tighter, as she used her other hand to pull the cloth away from her baby's face. Deep blue eyes appeared, sparkling with amazement as they gazed up at her. Her thumb ran over the baby's plump cheeks, cooing softly as she rocked them both.

"I love you." She whispered, her mind still unable to wrap around the fact that this angel was all hers. Never in her life had she witnessed such perfection, nor felt such love for a single person.

This child was her world.

The baby let out a tiny, hungry coo, lips parting in want of food. Caroline stopped her swaying, and walked towards the antique rocker that sat in the corner of the non-descript room. Sitting down she released the buttons of her dress, and maneuvered her bra away to place her heavy breasts at the child's lips. The baby cried out again, lips hungrily trying to latch on. Caroline pressed the child closer, trying to aid the poor little things efforts. Finally the baby fastened on, sucking ravenously at her hardened nipple. Caroline relaxed back, rocking lazily in the chair and letting the happiness of motherhood surround her.

A cry left her lips as a sharp sting radiated from her breast, drawing her from her daydreaming. She quickly looked down, eyes zeroing in on her child that still suckled there. However the babe was changing. Eyes glowing gold like his father's and four tiny fangs gracing his gummy mouth. The fangs pierced her skin, drawing blood from the sensitive flesh.

She pulled the baby away and it growled at her, grumbling at its loss of food. It began to struggle in her grasp, inhuman strength taking over the small child. Caroline let out a scream of shock, as she watched the baby transform in her arms. It's human features all but disappearing as the blanket wrapped around it tore away. Caroline dropped her child, shifting away in the chair as it landed at her feet.

The tiny, devilish pup before her snarled, snapping his teeth at his mother. Caroline cried out again, pulling her legs to her chest, tears welling up in her eyes as she looked down at the demon that was her child. It wasn't her baby anymore it was a _monster_.

The tiny animal jumped forward, paws scratching at the chair and her skin, trying to reach her. Caroline whimpered, squeezing into herself. How could this be her baby?

"Come." A voice called from the far side of the room. The baby wolf paused, backing away from his mother and scampering towards the source. Caroline's eyes followed, the lean, strong figure of Klaus filling her vision as he approached with confident strides. Her body trembled as she watched him, the malicious look on his face tearing at her heart.

The pup slid to a stop at his feet, paws landing on Klaus's shins as he jumped towards his father. The Hybrid kneeled down, tenderly taking his child into his arms. His large hands ran down the wolf's dark gray fur, as the animal snuggled closer into his arms, yapping contently.

"Have you scared your mother, my boy?" He asked, his eyes trained on a hysterical Caroline.

"W — What have you done with our child!?" Caroline accused, her hands pulling at the fabric around her knees, fidgeting with nerves.

"Come now, my love. You knew he would be special."

"It's a _monster!_"

Klaus growled in time with his son, both pairs of eyes blazing yellow in warning. Caroline swallowed harshly, face crinkling in fear.

"This is our child, Caroline. The baby you longed for. The family you've always wanted —"

"He bit me. Hurt me! How can I be it's mother?! I can't!" She babbled her head shaking. Trying to understand where her sweet little baby went. The animal before her was not her child. It was evil. It gazed at her with such hate. It couldn't be the baby she'd loved so dearly.

"He need's to feed, Love. Certainly you can't deny your child the nutrition he needs." Her mouth opened, gaping wordlessly as he face crinkled in fear. The puppy yelped in agreement, scratching at Klaus's arms as he tried to jump down to Caroline. She pushed back again in fear. "Don't be like this. Feed him."

Klaus bent down, an arm reaching out to grasp Caroline as she tried to escape. He pushed her back to the chair, his hand wrapping around her shoulder like a vice. Her eyes widened as he caught their gaze, pushing on her compulsion to stay still until he relented. She froze, her hands falling limply at her sides.

Klaus eased the pup into her lap, his other hand cupping Caroline's breast offering it to their child, urging the baby to drink. A pain filled moan escaped Caroline's lips as the baby's fangs pierced the skin around her nipple once more, greedily taking her blood and milk as his claws dug into her lap and chest. Wet, bloody scratches blossomed on her lily skin, staining the material of her dress a deep crimson. Tears streamed down the young mother's face, silently praying to whatever deity there was to make it stop — to free her from this fate.

"That's it, my boy." Klaus praised, stroking the pups fur as he watched him feed. His own fangs descended hastily at the sight and smell of the blood pouring from Caroline's new wounds.

"No!" Caroline whimpered at the sight of his fangs. "Please don't!"

Klaus let out a chuckle, his eyes narrowing in on the thumping artery at her neck. His tongue snuck out, rolling over his lips as he leaned forward. "I promise not to take to much, Love." He said smoothly, before sinking in his glistening fangs.

Caroline shot up in bed, her hands grabbing for her chest and neck. Her heart was racing as she ran her hands over her unmarred skin; her mind still fighting it's way through the dense oppressive fog of her dream.

"It wasn't real." She tried to convince herself, as she dropped her hands to her sides. She fell back onto the bed, her eyes trained on the crisp white ceiling as she attempted to catch her breath.

_It was just a dream. _

The mantra running through her head did nothing to suppress her fears and the memories that now haunted her. It had felt so real. It could be real. She had no idea of what truly lay ahead of her with this child. A shiver ran down her spine, and she pulled the covers tighter around her.

No, she couldn't think like that. This was her child. Her baby. She loved it with her whole heart. Even if it did have unsavory quirks she would still hold it dear. She could never reject her child for something it had no control over. She would not be that type of person — that type of mother.

She drug a hand down to her belly, pressing at the hardened flesh tentatively. A flutter radiated from her womb causing her to tense slightly. The flutter appeared again, like quick butterfly movements teasing at her nerves.

"It's your child." She murmured to herself, as conflicting emotions of fear and love tore through her being. Everyday the pregnancy became more real, and everyday her dread strengthened, as did her love for this impending child. Caroline swallowed roughly before taking a steadying breath. "Everything will be okay."

Pulling herself from bed she grabbed her blue silk robe from the floor, and shuffled towards the bathroom. Turning towards the mirror her fingers trailed over her face, pulling at the puffy skin. She wondered if Klaus would notice the red tinge to her eyes, or the swollen skin that lay beneath them. Would he be able to tell that she'd been crying all night? Would he care?

She shook her head, flicking on the silver faucet and splashing some much needed water on her skin. The cool moister instantly soothed her achy skin and tired eyes. Caroline patted lightly over her cheekbones, trying to wake up her lifeless face.

Turning off the faucet she ran her wet fingers through her golden hair, combing back the tangled mess and taming the wild cowlicks that accumulated along her hairline. Flipping her hair back, she eyed herself carefully in the mirror. It was an improvement at least. But he'd still know. If it wasn't Gregory the tattletale that told him, he'd know from one look at her overly inflamed skin.

The banging open of a door pulled Caroline from her meticulous inspection of her appearance. She froze, eyes snapping to the bedroom and ears tuning towards the sounds. She could hear the low murmur of several feet, joined with scuffling noises. Her curiosity got the better of her and hesitantly she shuffled into the next room, wrapping her robe tighter around her as she went. She paused at the door, trying to judge the voices she heard.

Klaus — she knew instantly from the low melodious tone. His accent was as charming as it was wicked.

Straightening herself with a resigned sigh she twisted the knob, opening the door to the main area of the suite. Her eyes shifted around the room, sizing up what all the commotion was about. Klaus was leaning against one of the couches, a tumbler of bourbon already in hand, while Stefan sat perpendicular to him in one of the oversized chairs. Across the room from the two was Rebekah, fresh from the grave in her flapper sequins, crowing at Klaus about finding some necklace.

"Who are you?" She snapped at Caroline as she stood in the doorway, her hands fidgeting with the ties of her robe. Klaus turned his head slightly, giving Caroline an analyzing gaze. His eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance. At his stare she tensed, the warning Gregory left her with the night before now ringing in her ears.

"Morning, Sweetheart." Klaus said casually, ignoring the hateful glare his sister was sending his way. He raised his hand and flicked two fingers in her direction. "Come."

Her eyes shifted back and forth between the Original siblings as she tiptoed into the room. The blonde Original sneered at her, vampire features emerging in disgust.

"Who's the trollop, Nik? Breakfast?"

"Patience little sister. I told you we had someone to collect before we went about town."

Caroline bit her bottom lip as she reached Klaus's side. He drew her close, his hand weaving underneath the layers of her robe to wrap around her waist. His lips quirked into an evil grin before he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth, his tongue snaking out to lick at the plump, rosy flesh. Caroline shivered at the gentleness of the action, compared to the warning it held.

"You've been naughty, haven't you my love." He asked, his fingers twitching against her midriff. Caroline dropped her eyes to his chest in an admission of guilt and a request for forgiveness. Klaus growled under his breath, teeth grinding together.

"Nik!" Rebekah demanded, stomping her foot like a child. "Answer me, now!"

"Enough, Rebekah!" He barked his eyes still trained on Caroline. "Stefan, take my sister to find some proper attire. We'll join you shortly."

"I'm not leaving till you tell me who the whore is!?"

Klaus's eyes grew dark with her comment, his eyes flashing to his sister. "I would ask you to refrain from calling the mother of my child a whore." He spat with distaste. Caroline's heart warmed a little at his defense of her. Maybe his sister could take the brunt of his anger. She looked over at the Original sister whose face was blank with shock. Her mouth gaped open, words seemingly unable to form. She looked towards Stefan for conformation and he gave a quick, succinct nod.

"You can't be serious?!" She finally gasped, head shaking in disbelief. "That's impossible."

"Afraid not, little sister." Klaus said, his hand pulling back Caroline's robe and resting on the very visible baby bump. Caroline shifted awkwardly, her fingers itching to pull her robe closed and cover herself once more. She didn't like the deadly gaze in Rebekah's eyes.

"I can't believe it!" The blond Original screeched, throwing her hands up in rage. "You leave me in a box daggered for ninety years, while you run around getting your prick wet and making were-pups. You're a bastard, Nik."

"Oh, calm down, Rebekah. No need to be dramatic."

"Dramatic!" Rebekah screamed, before rushing at Klaus. The Hybrid pushed Caroline behind him, before meeting his sister's attack. He grasped her by the shoulders, snarling at her with his hybrid features. They were like two lions attacking in the wilderness, neither willing to back down from the fight.

"Don't make me dagger you again." He threatened, shaking her tiny fighting form.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I have no need to keep you around seeing as you've lost the one item I required of you." The two siblings glowered at each other. "Don't do anything reckless Bekah or I'll guarantee you never see the light of day again. Am I understood?"

Rebekah scrunched her nose in obvious displeasure, but nodded. Klaus shoved her away, his eyes still glowing. Stefan rose from his seat, a bored expression covering his features. So far from the wary face Caroline wore.

"Come on, Rebekah. Let's get you some decent clothing and I'll tell you all about you're brother's recent indiscretions."

"You make the whole thing sound so tawdry." Klaus intoned with a wave of his hand, causing Stefan to roll his eyes. The youngest Salvatore offered his arm to Rebekah who took it with a sardonic smile, flipping her hair over her shoulder as a brush off to her brother.

Caroline shifted awkwardly as the pair left, her frown falling on Klaus who was watching her with a calculated glare. Quickly she backed away, placing the couch between the two of them. The action only seemed to make the Hybrid amused.

"Frightened, Love?"

Caroline answered with a shake of her head, plastering a brave expression on her face.

"You should be."

* * *

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! I just couldn't find a better spot to end it!**

**I will try to update every two weeks, but I can't make any promises.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**XOXO — TwistedType**

**P.S. Follow me on tumblr (or don't) to know what's going on with updates and what not! badteacherz . tumblr. com**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE

Hello Darlings,

I know right now you are probably screaming at whatever technological device you are viewing this on, cursing me to high heaven, because this is not an update. I swear to you that I am working on it. Just between school starting back and coaching volleyball (yes, I do this too! Just JV but it's a time eater) I haven't had any real free time to work on SFTD. Good news is that volleyball season only last a month more! I'm already counting down the days! (If you want better updates on my current writing situation follow me on **tumblr: badteacherz . tumblr . com** {Plus I'm really cool and funny on there like all the time})

Don't worry, I will try to get you an update before then, but I just don't want it to be rushed and poorly written. That isn't fair to you, my characters, or me! I hope you understand and thank you to everyone that has written to ask about updates.

I SWEAR I have not abandoned this project, real life is just kicking my ass right now!

Now, on to better news... I have been nominated for two **Klaroline Awards**! I don't know which of you wonderful people nominate me, but THANK YOU! I am seriously so flattered. I am nominated with some awesome writers and am truly amazed to even be included! Y'all are the freaking best!

If you have a spare moment, check it out (Link: **klarolineawards . tumblr . com** )! I'm nominated in the **Best Angst Fiction** and **Best Dark Fiction** categories.

Last but not least, a little sneak-peak to have you hunting me down with axes and pitchforks!

—

"_Tell me, Darling, what did you expect to accomplish by phoning your parents?" Klaus asked as the prowled towards Caroline. The frightened blond, shuffled back from his advance, eyes shifting quickly around the room. She was fly caught in the spider's web. No matter where she retreated to he would be right behind._

"_I don't know." She answered honestly, causing Klaus to shake his head in disdain. _

"_Wrong answer, Love." _

"_I — I just wanted —" She started, her words cutting off abruptly as he appeared in front of her, bowing over her form. Her mouth ran dry as he stared down at her, a deep distrust radiating from his gaze. _

"_You just, what?" He asked, his voice eerily calm. His face bent towards her, eyes locked on hers, and breathe mingling. "You just, what, Caroline?" _

"_I didn't think," She whispered, turning her head to look anywhere but his piercing scrutiny. He was making her feel guilty for something she should have ever right to do. "They're my family —"_

"_No!" He snarled, his fingers grasping her chin and demanding she look at him. Caroline trembled under his touch, her eyes watering as she tried to hold it together. She'd already spilled too many tears over this situation. "I'm your family, Caroline. You. — Me. — And our child. No one else!"_

_—_

Until next time, y'all!

XOXO — TwistedType

P.S. When I update next I will delete this note and place the new chapter here!


End file.
